Dolce Vita
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Harry a finit ses études à Poudlard. Un an après la guerre, il décide de partir étudier dans la meilleur faculté de Médicomagie, à Rome. Là-bas, il découvrira une autre communauté sorcière, se fera de nouveaux amis, fera la paix avec d'anciens ennemis et se heurtera à de nouveaux sorciers. La route est longue vers la Dolce Vita... HPDM et inspiration de la série de Canal Borgia
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde,

je suis de retour après pas mal de temps. Cinq mois environ... pour ceux et celles qui ne le savent pas, je suis militaire donc il m'arrive de quitter le pays, parfois pour une semaine en mer, parfois pour plus longtemps...

Durant ces quelques mois, il y a eu pas mal de changement. Je dirais qu'en partant, j'ai vécu des trucs que peu de gens vivent. J'ai pas écrit de toute la mission (ou quasiment peu). Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire qui va vous emmenez dans un pays génial, que j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter il y a quelques années.

Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue.

Bisous mes cailles !

**Prologue**

Poudlard était en effervescence. Un an après la guerre, les jeunes héros de l'école passaient leurs derniers moments dans ce qu'ils appelaient « leur deuxième maison ». Les examens de fin d'années étaient terminés depuis une semaine et la remise des diplômes venaient de se terminer. Vingt étudiants quittaient ainsi leurs vies d'adolescents et entreraient bientôt dans la vie active.

Un peu à l'écart, Harry Potter observait les parents embrasser fièrement leurs enfants, les amis rirent de soulagement après une année intense. Assis sur un rocher, près du lac, il tenait dans sa main son diplôme. Il avait obtenu ses Aspics avec mention « Bien » et n'attendait plus qu'une réponse concernant ses demandes d'inscription à l'université. Tout comme son amie Hermione, il avait décidé de continuer à étudier. Elle avait choisit le Droit sorcier et lui, la médicomagie. Sous les conseils avisés de son amie, il avait écrit aux deux meilleures écoles d'Europe : l'université du Chêne d'Or en France et l'université della Fontana Lietissima. Alors que son regard émeraude fixait ses deux meilleurs amis s'enlacer, un aigle au plumage argenté se posa près de lui. Surpris, il se leva rapidement. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il aperçu un rouleau attaché à l'une patte. La réponse de l'université italienne. Harry détacha soigneusement le courrier et remercia l'aigle d'une caresse.

_Cher monsieur Potter,_

_les cinq grandes familles de la Démocratie sorcière italienne sont ravies d'accepter votre inscription à la prestigieuse università della Fontana Lietissima, au sein de la faculté de Médicomagie. Afin de mieux préparer votre scolarité dans notre beau pays, vous trouverez à Gringotts le gobelin Kambly, expert en lien international. Il vous conseillera au mieux et vous confiera les clés d'un coffre anglo-italien ainsi qu'un collier multilingue qui vous aidera à communiquer au mieux avec vos futurs camarades et enseignants._

_Enfin, vous trouverez ci-dessous la liste du matériel à avoir avec vous à votre arrivée dans notre noble université._

_Veuillez croire, monsieur Potter, en notre profond respect et notre fierté de vous compter parmi nos étudiants._

_Sforza_

_Borgia_

_Farnese_

_Colonna_

_Della Rovere_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il était désormais partit pour trois ans d'études en Italie. Il était ravi, l'université italienne avait d'excellents résultats et avait formé les meilleurs médicomages de ces dernières décennies. Il était aussi soulagé, les italiens avaient beaucoup moins suivit la guerre que les français, il serait donc beaucoup moins reconnu, beaucoup plus tranquille. Harry replia la lettre et alla rejoindre ses amis. En voyant son sourire, Hermione comprit qu'il venait de recevoir une réponse :

**« -Oh, dis-moi ! Paris ou Rome ?**

**-Je vais pouvoir manger des pizzas, Mione. »** répondit tranquillement Harry alors que son amie lui sautait au cou.

**« -Mais c'est génial ! Tu verras, tu vas adorer Rome ! Mes parents y sont allés en voyage de noce, ils en ont toujours dit que du bien.**

**-Et on dit que la Rome sorcière est formidable. Bill y a aussi travaillé pendant deux mois. Il nous a raconté que les sorciers italiens utilisaient encore des créatures mythologiques. Mais Rome, c'est bien plus loin que Paris...**

**-Et le programme y sera bien plus chargé.**

**-Ginny aurait préféré que tu partes à Paris.**

**-Ta sœur aurait préféré que je reste à Londres... »** soupira Harry.

Après trois ans passés ensembles, Ginny et lui s'étaient fiancés. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son choix de partir étudier à l'étranger, la sœur de Ron lui avait fait une crise. Leur parfaite idylle avait eu alors un goût amer dans la bouche d'Harry et il avait remis son couple en question. Ginny se voyait déjà en madame Potter mais lui, il voulait encore se donner du temps, vivre encore pleinement sa vie avant de s'engager sérieusement. Depuis, leur couple battait de l'aile et Ginny le lui reprochait régulièrement. Harry voyait donc une nouvelle crise venir lorsque son départ pour l'Italie serait officiel.

Soupirant une seconde fois, il glissa la lettre de l'université dans sa poche intérieure avant de se diriger avec ses amis vers le vieux château. Leur dernier dîner se passa dans la joie même si Harry sentit le regard noir de Ginny dans son dos. Elle aussi avait réussit ses Aspics et elle allait travailler dès la rentrée à la Banque Gringott avec son frère. Harry faisait partit des rares élèves de Poudlard a quitter le pays pour continuer ses études. Tout comme Harry, Neville partait lui aussi, mais pour étudier la botanique en France.

Le lendemain, Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent dans un des wagons du Poudlard Express. Assis l'un en face de l'autre alors que Hermione et Ron se baladaient dans le couloir, ils se mirent à comparer les lettres qu'ils avaient reçu la veille. En relisant les signatures, Harry questionna Neville sur les cinq familles italiennes. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas encore vraiment intéressé à la vie des sorciers italiens et à leur fonctionnement.

**« -Voyons Harry, tu t'inscris à une fac sans savoir comment elle est dirigée... Bon, il faut que tu saches que l'Italie n'a pas le même système de gouvernement que nous. Au ministère, il y a le conseil du Magemagot, qui élit le Ministre. En Italie, la communauté sorcière est dirigée par les cinq plus grandes familles. Ça fait des centaines d'années qu'elles sont en place et elles le seront toujours, elles sont influentes, riches, nobles et populaires. Ce sont les Sforza, les Borgia, les Farneses, les della Rovere et les Colonna.**

**-Ces noms me disent quelques choses...**

**-Que ce soit des sorciers ou des moldus, leurs membres ont fait l'histoire de l'Italie. »** expliqua Neville. **« Les Borgia ont donné des papes, les della Rovere des grands joueurs de Quidditch et les Colonna, plusieurs guérisseurs à qui ont doit beaucoup. Il n'y a pas de Ministre en Italie mais leur conseil. Ce sont les Colonna qui ont fondé ta faculté et ils la dirigent encore. Les Sforza dirigent la fac de défense contre le mal, les Farneses celle de sciences humaines, les Borgia grâce à leur ancêtre Lucrezia Borgia gèrent la faculté d'art. La seule institution indépendante de ces cinq familles, c'est la banque des gobelins.**

**-Là, où je vais avoir un deuxième compte ?**

**-Oui, les gallions que tu as ici seront transformés en florin et ducat italiens. »** expliqua Neville.

Neville expliqua ensuite qu'il devait se rendre à la banque de Londres le lendemain et que si Harry le souhaitait, il pouvait l'accompagner pour rencontrer le gobelin Kambly. Harry accepta volontiers. Leur discussion se termina lorsque Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le wagon, le rouquin avait la joue rouge. Amusé, Neville lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Ron jeta alors un coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami avant d'annoncer que sa sœur était officiellement au courant que Harry partait vraiment en Italie pour trois ans.

**« -Désolé, mon vieux...**

**-Ma sœur a fait une crise quand elle nous a entendu parler de Rome.**

**-Je pense qu'elle va faire la tête longtemps. » **affirma Hermione.

Harry soupira puis tourna la tête vers la vitre. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient ces paysages, la dernière fois qu'il faisait ce trajet. Étrangement, il pensa à certains de ses anciens camarades de promotions, ceux qui n'avait jamais finit leur études à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ses pensées allèrent à ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à la guerre mais à ceux de l'autre camp, ceux qui avaient fuit lorsque leurs parents étaient tombés. De nombreux Serpentard n'étaient jamais revenus à Poudlard. Il se demanda alors ce qu'ils avaient ressentit lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'ils ne reverraient plus Poudlard, sa forêt interdite et son village ce qu'ils faisaient, où ils vivaient, s'ils allaient bien...

A des centaines de kilomètre de là, au cœur d'un palais de la Renaissance italienne, un jeune homme fixait un miroir. La salle où il se tenait en était rempli, il y en avait des milliers, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs. Pourtant, il fixait celui-là en particulier. Le miroir était petit et entouré d'un cadre noir. Ce n'était pas son reflet que le jeune homme voyait mais le visage d'un autre, d'un garçon plus jeune que lui, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs décoiffés.

**« -Ainsi, c'est toi... Je t'imaginais bien plus impressionnant... Tu n'as rien du grand sorcier qu'ils ont tous craint...**

**-Tu te mets à parler tout seul ? »**

Le jeune homme se retourna à peine. Il connaissait cette voix, il possédait la même. Une forme transparente et grise sortit d'un des murs. Il regarda le fantôme s'avancer et regarder à son tour le miroir.

**« -Encore ce garçon anglais...**

**-Ils ont dit qu'il était spécial, je cherche à comprendre en quoi.**

**-J'en ai vu des étudiants que tes ancêtres disaient spéciaux. Mais il est vrai que j'ai entendu de nombreuses âmes dire que lui était unique... Il me rappelle ce bâtard de Borgia, Cesare. Un visage d'ange mais les yeux du diable... Attends donc de le voir en vrai. Mais quand il sera en face de toi, évite de le fixer comme ça. »** plaisanta le fantôme, moqueur.

Le jeune homme sourit en se tournant franchement vers le fantôme. Comme à chaque fois, il frissonna en constatant qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus au fantôme. La seule chose qui les différencier encore était qu'il manquait un doigt au fantôme. Le jeune homme reposa le miroir puis quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. En sortant, il croisa une vieille femme qui l'interpella :

**« -Maître, que faisiez-vous encore dans la salle des Miroirs ? Vous savez que vos parents n'aiment pas lorsque vous observez nos étudiants... »**


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou mes cailles,

me revoilà avec le chapitre 1 de Dolce Vita.

Bon, normalement, ceux et celles qui me connaissent savent que

je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de papoter avant chaque chapitre mais

bon, là, je me dis, nouvelle fic, nouvelle habitude !

Alors je voudrais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui ont mis des review

et ceux qui ont follower ma fic.

Je vous adore.

En plus, ça fait plaisir de voir que je suis toujours suivie par certains d'entre vous.

Alors pour répondre à quelques questions, pour l'instant mes autres fics sont en Stand by.

En quatre mois, je n'ai pas réussit à les continuer, ça reviendra peut-être.

Il faut savoir que j'avais aussi commencer une autre fic qui reste elle aussi au chaud

dans mon ordi.

Et sinon, vous avez pensez quoi du garçon et du fantôme ?

Gentils ou méchants ?

Peut être qu'il y a parmi vous des connaisseurs de la série Borgia de Canal +

(je suis moi-même une hyper fan de cette série)

Si oui, alors vous avez la réponse à la question :

qui est le fantôme a qui il manque un doigt ?...

allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 1

bonne lecture mes cailles

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain matin, Harry retrouva Neville sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils déjeunèrent d'abord au Chaudron Baveur puis se dirigèrent tranquillement à la Banque de Gringotts. À l'entrée, ils montrèrent chacun leurs lettres au gobelin qui tenait l'accueil. La petite créature se tapota la tempe puis leur fit signe de le suivre. Le gobelin les mena jusqu'aux bureaux. Après avoir passé quatre portes, le gobelin s'arrêta. Neville entra le premier dans le bureau. Harry le suivit rapidement et fut surpris par la décoration du bureau.

**« -Messieurs, soyez-les bienvenus. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Nous sommes tous les deux sélectionnés dans des universités étrangères. Vous êtes l'expert en échange international.**

**-Oui, je gère les fortunes de ceux qui vivent entre plusieurs pays. Notre système inter-banque est assez simple pour nos clients. Vous allez avoir un deuxième coffre au sein de cette banque, où vous déposerez vos galions. Ils seront automatiquement transférés dans votre nouveau coffre, dans notre succursale parisienne ou italienne.**

**-Simple, en effet.**

**-Et ça marche dans les deux sens ? »** questionna Harry.

**« -Oui, vous pouvez aussi nous envoyez des messages ou nous demander de stocker des biens.**

**-Parfait !**

**-Allons donc voir ces coffres. »**

Le gobelin les amena alors dans le cœur de la banque. Mais ils n'allèrent pas dans la partie que Neville et Harry connaissaient. Là, il n'y avait pas de wagon fou n'y de grotte morbide. Le couloir où ils marchaient était spacieux et lumineux. Le gobelin s'arrêta une première fois devant un coffre et tendit une clé venue de nulle part à Neville.

**« -Coffre 29, Paris-Londres. »**

Le gobelin repartit et après avoir fait une vingtaine de mètres, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Il donna sa clé à Harry. Le jeune homme regarda la porte de son nouveau coffre fort. Elle portait le numéro 41 et était faite d'ébène et de fer. Le gobelin leur conseilla ensuite de mettre d'abord une somme moyenne puisqu'ils allaient être logés gratuitement la première année et que leurs matériels étaient trouvables sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il retourna ensuite dans son bureau afin de leur confier deux colliers. Il leur expliqua que ces bijoux étaient des artefacts utilisaient depuis des centaines d'années par les sorciers afin de comprendre toutes les langues vivantes parlées par les sorciers.

Les deux garçons allèrent ensuite dans la rue commerçante pour faire leurs achats. Neville, en tant que futur étudiant en botanique, n'avait pas besoin de grand chose. L'université parisienne lui fournissait sur place une grande partie de son matériel, il avait juste besoin d'un tablier, de gant et d'un kit de jardinage plutôt simple. Harry avait besoin de plus de choses : de chaudrons, de fioles, des livres de médicomagie basique... Neville se moqua d'Harry. Le brun revenait de loin après toutes ses années à avoir des T en potion. Et pourtant, lui rappela Harry, il avait finit par obtenir un Optimal en potion et un Effort Exceptionnel en botanique.

**« -Ainsi qu'un O en Soins aux Créatures Magiques.**

**-Tout le monde a pensé que Hagrid m'avait fait une faveur...**

**-Sauf que ce n'est pas Hagrid qui t'a fait passer tes Aspics. Et puis, tu es fait pour ça... Tu as survécu à un Cerbère, une Acromentule, un dragon...**

**-Okay, Okay ! Il est vrai que j'ai un truc avec les bestioles. »** avoua Harry.

Les deux amis rirent en se dirigeant vers la sortie du Chemin de Traverse. Arrivés devant la boutique d''Eeylops, le vendeur de hiboux, Harry s'arrêta devant la vitre et observa une petite chouette blanche. Depuis la mort de sa fidèle Hedwige, il n'avait pas repris d'animal de compagnie. Plusieurs fois il avait pensé à acheter une nouvelle chouette mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en choisir une.

**« -Tu sais, les chouettes ne sont pas appréciées en Italie.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui, dans l'époque antique, les romains et les grecs se sont affrontés. Les chouettes d'Athéna contre les aigles romains...**

**-C'est pour cela qu'un aigle m'a apporté ma lettre ?**

**-Oui. Et puis, les aigles sont bien plus puissants et sont régulièrement utilisés pour les longs courriers.**

**-Tu penses que je devrais prendre un aigle ?**

**-Tu serais mieux vu par les italiens. Je pense que tu trouveras à Rome l'animal parfait. »** affirma Neville.

Harry opina, son ami avait peut-être raison : il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil d'Hedwige, acheter une chouette était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Prendre un aigle par contre, l'idée lui plaisait bien. Il était vrai que l'aigle argenté l'avait laissé admiratif. Harry se demanda à qui pouvait appartenir cet animal. Était-ce à l'université ou à un sorcier en particulier ? Harry s'arrêta net avant de faire demi-tour. Neville le suivit difficilement jusqu'à la boutique de Fleury et Bott. Son ami le questionna sur ce demi-tour sans explication.

**« -Tu as dis que ma faculté était tenue par les Colonna.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Cet aigle appartient donc aux Colonna.**

**-Sans doute ?**

**-Je dois tout savoir sur cette famille.**

**-Ah bon ? Tu imagines que tu vas sûrement jamais les rencontrer ? Vous serez des centaines d'étudiants...**

**-Mais au moins, je saurais avec qui j'étudie. »**

Neville pouffa en voyant Harry demander au libraire un ouvrage complet sur les Colonna. Et en l'observant payer son achat, Neville repensa à l'année qui s'était écoulée. Harry, toujours prêt à s'amuser, c'était mis à étudier aussi sérieusement que son amie Hermione. Il avait réussit ses Aspics avec brio et voulait devenir un médicomage. La guerre avait fait de nombreux ravages et avait changé de nombreux sorciers. Elle avait changé Harry. Il était devenu plus sérieux, la tête sur les épaules. Il était devenu un héros parce qu'il avait détruit un mage noir. Mais en vérité, il voulait être reconnu et aimé après avoir fait des choses vraiment bien. Il voulait continuer à sauver des vies, mais désormais grâce à la médecine. Neville sourit : pour lui, Harry avait trouvé sa voie, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la suivre et voir où elle allait le mener.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry termina ses valises, même si le mois d'août était loin d'être finit, l'université commençait ses cours tôt à cause du programme chargé. Dans une première valise, il avait rangé tout son matériel, dans la seconde, il avait mis ses vêtements qu'il pensait déjà trop chauds pour le climat italien. Harry regarda ses vieux jeans épais et ses chemises, contrairement à l'Italie, le Royaume-Uni connaissait de longues périodes de pluie et de froid. Lui qui détestait faire du shopping soupira, il savait bien qu'une fois arrivée à Rome, il lui faudrait refaire sa garde robe... Il avait finit de lire la biographie sur les Colonna et comprenait maintenant beaucoup mieux l'influence de cette famille pour la communauté italienne : chaque génération avait apporté sa marque dans chaque époque, dans chaque grands événements historiques du pays. Il ferma soigneusement ses valises et regarda sa montre. Le départ pour Rome avait lieu dans trois quart d'heures, par le réseau international de cheminette du Ministère. Il observa une dernière fois la chambre qu'il avait prit au Chaudron Baveur, la rue londonienne en contre-bas. Puis il quitta la chambre, il avait dit au revoir à ses amis la veille. Il était prêt à quitter l'Angleterre.

Après avoir demandé son chemin à plusieurs reprises, il arriva finalement dans la salle des voyages internationaux cinq minutes avant le départ prévu pour la cité éternelle. Il observa les sorciers qui attendaient eux aussi l'ouverture de la cheminée. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était l'un des plus jeunes à aller en Italie. Il y avait surtout des hommes d'affaires, des touristes et quelques familles italiennes qui revenaient au pays. Un employé du Ministère fit son apparition et guida le groupe dans une des cheminées. Une fois que tous furent à l'intérieur, l'employé actionna une manette qui lâcha un nuage de fumée verte. Harry toussa, la poudre internationale lui prenait à la gorge. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et il dut se les essuyer pour cesser de pleurer. Une sorcière italienne, placée à côté de lui, lui tapota le dos.

**« -Vous verrez mon garçon, nous avons tendance à dire qu'on pleure deux fois lorsqu'on voyage en Italie. La première c'est quand on commence notre voyage, la seconde, lorsqu'il faut rentrer à la maison.**

**-Départ pour Rome, veuillez rester à vos places. Le Ministère vous souhaite un bon voyage. »** s'exclama l'employé.

Harry se sentit alors nauséeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait le réseau de cheminées. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que la sensation se dissipe. Arrivé dans la grande cheminée romaine, il trébucha comme à chaque fois. La sorcière romaine rit doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

**« -Vous devez être un nouvel étudiant. Vous trouverez votre chemin en allant à droite, direction la V**_**ia della Fantasia. **_

**-Merci, madame.**

**-Prego, mon chéri. Bon séjour à Rome. »**

Harry prit ses affaires et regarda la sorcière disparaître dans la foule. Le jeune homme observa alors l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. C'était une grande salle, bien éclairée et décorée richement, digne d'un grand palais. Harry avait vu une fois des images du palais de Versailles, l'endroit y ressemblait beaucoup mais avec une touche particulière... Harry trouva les dorures et les tapisseries bien plus raffinées et une aura magique enveloppait les lieux.

Après un instant, Harry suivit les directives de la sorcière et alla vers la droite. Après quelques minutes, il sortit du palais, car il s'agissait bien d'un palais, et arriva dans une rue aussi bondée que le Chemin de Traverse. Mais la rue italienne était bien plus large et plus longue que celle de Londres. Harry se souvient de sa première visite sur le Chemin de Traverse, il aurait aimé ce jour là avoir une douzaine de yeux supplémentaires pour tout voir. Là, c'était bien pire. Alors que le Chemin de Traverse ressemblait à une ruelle trop fréquentée et presque insalubre, la _Via della Fantasia_ ressemblait à un boulevard, une artère principale d'où partait plusieurs dizaines d'autres rues, un peu plus petites. Le sol était pavé de pierres claires, les magasins avaient de grandes vitrines bien rangées.

Harry avança dans la rue et observa les panneaux dorées. L'un d'eux donnait les directions à suivre pour rejoindre les différentes universités. La _Plaza dei Pensieri _était à l'autre bout de la rue. Il décida alors de descendre la rue et de rejoindre directement l'endroit où il était logé afin de quitter ses valises. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur la place entourée des grandes universités. C'était comme un petit parc calme, avec un petit bassin à son cœur et des parterres de fleurs multicolores. Les universités ressemblaient à de grands palais, toutes étaient aussi belles les unes que les autres. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers l'une d'entre elles. Sa grande façade était faite de pierres blanches. Deux grandes portes en bois claires entouraient une grande fontaine. Des nymphes versaient le contenu de leurs vases dans un bassin imposant. Au dessus de cette œuvre d'art, un grand blason était sculpté dans la pierre. Harry distingua une colonne surmontée d'une couronne et d'une baguette.

**« -**_**L'università della Fontana**_** est magnifique n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »**

Harry sursauta et se retourna rapidement vers le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à l'un de ses anciens camarades de promotions. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et même s'il savait que comme pour beaucoup, sa famille avait été exilée, il était étonné de le voir ici.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-Oh, je me balade après avoir rangé mes affaires dans ma chambre d'étudiant.**

**-Tu étudies ici ?**

**-Oh, pas chez les Colonna. Je suis chez les Borgia, à l'**_**Università della Lira**_**. J'y étudie l'histoire de l'art sorcier.**

**-Et tu es le seul Serpentard ici ?**

**-Oh, non. Il y a aussi Malefoy. Lui aussi souhaite étudier l'art des potions. Bon allez, à plus, Potter. »** le salua l'ancien Serpentard.

**« -Attends, Nott ! »**

L'ancien Serpentard se retourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

**« -Tu peux m'appeler Théo, si tu veux. On a jamais vraiment été ennemis...**

**-C'est vrai que tu étais le plus discret de ta maison.**

**-Tu veux que je t'aide à aménager ? On pourra discuter du pays.**

**-Oui, s'il te plaît. »**

Théodore Nott sourit avant de prendre l'une des valises d'Harry. Il le guida ensuite dans l'université. Une employée du palais les emmena dans la chambre qu'Harry occuperait pendant un an. Chaque étudiant en première année avait le droit à une chambre de dix mètres carré, avec lit, placard et bureau. Théo rangea rapidement les affaires de l'ancien Griffondor grâce à un sort puis il l'invita à aller déjeuner dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la V_ia della Fantasia._

En chemin, Théo et Harry discutèrent tranquillement. L'ancien Serpentard était décontracté et il ne parla pas de son passé. Il expliqua que ses parents étaient partis en Suisse en même temps que les parents de son meilleur ami, Drago Malefoy. Tous deux avaient étudié dans le lycée sorcier suisse puis avaient décidé de poursuivre leurs études en Italie. La famille Nott s'en était plutôt bien sortie, rien ne prouvait qu'ils aient participé activement à la guerre et leur fortune ainsi que leur honneur de sorciers étaient intacts, contrairement à la famille Malefoy. Pour eux, la fin de la guerre leur avait enlevé plus de la moitié de leur fortune, pour reconstruire selon le Ministère. Et leur image de grande famille en avait prit un sacré coup.

**« -Je sens que mon arrivée ici ne va pas plaire à Malefoy... Moi qui pensais que je serais tranquille cette année...**

**-Oh mais tu le seras ! Les italiens s'en foutent de la guerre qu'on a subit et Drago ne t'approchera pas.**

**-Il va résister à l'envie de me pourrir la vie ? »** questionna Harry en s'asseyant à une table que Théo lui désignait.

**« -Crois-moi, Drago a pas mal changé et il doit d'abord gérer ses problèmes avant de se permettre le** **luxe de venir te faire chier... et puis, si Il apprenait que Drago s'intéresse à nouveau à toi, Il ne va pas apprécier.**

**-Il ?**

**-Je peux pas vraiment t'en parler. Bien sûr, tu comprendras rapidement de quoi je parle... Disons que Drago a vraiment d'autres problèmes à gérer que ton arrivée ici. Mais surtout, Potter... Soit gentil, ne te mets pas à agir comme un stupide Griffondor cette fois. Tu vas étudier dans la même promotion que Drago, tu vas voir dans quelle merde il est et tu vas sûrement avoir envie de l'aider... C'est ce qu'on a appelé à l'époque ton « complexe du héros ». Mais surtout, ne fais rien. Laisse Drago et n'agit pas quoi qu'il arrive.**

**-J'avoue ne rien comprendre à ce que tu me dis.**

**-Tu verras. Ne joue pas au prince charmant venu faire sa B.A., parce que le dragon que tu énerveras est vraiment hyper dangereux. »** conseilla Théo.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi Théo parlait mais il décida de prendre le conseil de l'ancien Serpentard. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement. Théodore expliqua à Harry que les sorciers Romains vivaient essentiellement autour de cette rue, qui était en réalité, le cœur de la ville romaine magique. En Angleterre, les sorciers vivaient regroupés en village, situés loin de toutes activités moldues. Là, toutes les grandes villes italiennes comportaient une grande partie moldue et une autre sorcière, cachée aux yeux de tous. Harry en fut surpris et Théo lui affirma qu'il aurait encore bien des surprises.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la _Via della Fantasia. _Harry y repéra la Grande Bibliothèque, le meilleur apothicaire du pays et même l'animalerie magique de la rue. Il vit dans la vitrine du magasin plusieurs Fléreurs aux robes soyeuses, d'adorables lapins et surtout, une petite buse aux plumes rousses. En s'approchant de la boutique, Harry aperçut un reflet argenté dans la vitre. Il pivota brusquement pour observer le ciel. Il vit alors l'aigle qui lui avait apporté sa lettre. L'animal plana un moment au-dessus de la rue puis plongea vers l'un des toits. Harry le regarda atterrir doucement sur le bras d'un sorcier. Il était bien trop loin pour qu'Harry puisse apercevoir son visage mais il distingua ses cheveux noirs et sa robe de sorcier bleue claire. L'inconnu caressa la tête du rapace puis transplana avec lui.

Le fantôme était entrain d'observer tous les miroirs lorsque son double, de chair et d'os, transplana à ses côtés. L'aigle argenté glatit doucement alors que son maître lissait son plumage.

**« -Bonjour à toi aussi, mon vieil ami.**

**-Tu salues cet aigle mais pas moi.**

**-Que veux-tu, mon très cher arrière arrière et j'en passe petit-fils... Cet aigle est dans notre famille depuis le départ.**

**-Et il a suivit toute la journée ce sorcier anglais. » **ajouta le sorcier, faisant soupirer le fantôme.

**« -Je suis protecteur de notre famille, le Lare de l'université. J'en ai vu passé des étudiants en médicomagie. Je te dis qu'il ne faut pas craindre ni se méfier de celui-là.**

**-Pourtant, les présages disent le contraire.**

**-Ta mère est allée voir les centaures pour sélectionner ses futurs étudiants et ils lui ont dit que celui-là serait parfait pour notre université mais qu'il était un lion. Ils ont aussi dit que le fiancé de della Rovere était un dragon, pourtant tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui.**

**-Suis-je le seul à voir ces deux anglais d'un mauvais œil ?**

**-Oui. »** répondit le fantôme.

Le spectre caressa à son tour l'oiseau puis montra un des nombreux miroirs. Le jeune homme à la robe bleue claire y vit un autre jeune homme. Il avait de magnifique cheveux blonds, presque blancs et des yeux gris comme l'acier. Son visage portait des traits fins et nobles. Pourtant, il pleurait en se massant le poignet.

**« -Hématomes... assez bien violacé...**

**-Della Rovere est un malade, regarde ce qu'il fait à ce garçon.**

**-Quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose, en effet.**

**-En tant que Lare, je dirais pourquoi pas un lion qui réussit à inquiéter un Colonna ? » **se moqua le fantôme avant de disparaître.


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou mes petites cailles (j'ai un truc avec les cailles en ce moment U_U)

j'ai été heureuse que le chapitre 1 vous plaise. Mais franchement, va vraiment falloir vous lancer dans le visionnage de la série de Tom Fontana (Borgia). Certes, je suis une grande fan de cette série mais c'est vrai que la base de mes intrigues italiennes seront, je pense, un peu plus claires si vous connaissez un peu l'intrigue de Borgia et l'histoire de certains personnages.

Par exemple, je pense que **Armielle**, qui a l'air d'aimer le mélange Borgia-Harry Potter peut deviner qui est le fantôme qui ressemble à mon Marcantonio et a qui il manque un doigt...

Encore merci pour vos reviews, **Sachan972, Armielle, Jessouille, Ladysparow11, Brigitte26 et 77Hildegard** (d'ailleurs, petite parenthèse, c'est pas drôle, c'est toujours les mêmes qui laissent des reviews... et vous autres, vous en pensez quoi de ces chapitres?)

Bisous

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et alla petit-déjeuner dans la cafétéria réservée à tous les étudiants. Il aperçut Théodore et un autre groupe d'étudiants. Il fut surpris de voir que Drago Malefoy ne mangeait pas avec eux. Le blond était à l'écart et tout le monde semblait l'éviter. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne s'asseyait à sa table alors que d'autres étudiants s'étaient assis à côté de lui.

Un groupe d'étudiant en robes blanches discutait joyeusement à côté de lui. Harry les regarda un moment alors qu'ils parlaient des « sans robes ». Il leur demanda alors de quoi ils parlaient. Une fille aux cheveux blonds se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un sourire.

**« -Les « sans robes », ce sont ceux comme toi. Ceux qui n'ont pas encore prêté serment à Hippocrate, aux Muses, à la Légion...**

**-Ah, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on finit par prêter serment ?**

**-Tu étudies dans quelle maison ?**

**-Je viens étudier la médicomagie.**

**-Ah, alors tu seras bientôt l'un des nôtres ! »** s'exclama une autre fille aux cheveux bruns.

**« -Ce que Sylvia veut dire, c'est que dans notre cycle d'étude nous passions par plusieurs couleurs de robes. Les novices, ceux qui étudient encore dans des livres, reçoivent une robe blanche après leur serment. Lorsqu'on obtient notre examen de troisième année, nous gagnons notre robe bleue claire et nous entrons en internat dans un hôpital du pays. Après encore trois ans à donner des soins là-bas, tu reçois la blouse bleu des titulaires, elle est bleu roi. » **expliqua la blonde, puis la brune, Sylvia, continua.

**« -Tu peux alors choisir de garder cette couleur et être considérer comme un médicomage généraliste ou te spécialiser encore.**

**-Tu as alors le rouge pour les chirurgiens, le noir pour les herboristes, apothicaires et potionistes, le violet pour les médicomages spécialistes des enfants.**

**-Et le marron pour ceux qui choisissent de soigner les êtres qui ne sont pas humains. »**

Harry les remercia de ces explications. Sylvia lui demanda d'où il venait, elle n'entendait pas d'accent dans sa voix et avait remarqué le collier. Harry leur raconta alors sa scolarité à Poudlard et leur expliqua à son tour comment ils étudiaient au Royaume-Uni. Après la fin de leur repas, une cloche sonna et tous les étudiants quittèrent la cafétéria. Sylvia et ses amis guidèrent Harry jusqu'à l'équivalent de la Grande Salle du Palais des Colonna. La pièce était l'une des plus grandes du palais selon Sylvia. Elle servait de salle d'étude, les anciens élèves et certains professeurs aidaient les petits nouveaux tout au long de la journée. Alors que tous les étudiants finissaient de se réunir, une femme d'une rare beauté entra dans la salle. Harry l'observa silencieusement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la mère de Malefoy, droit et fière. Sa robe violette était magnifique.

**« -C'est la Dona Colonna, directrice de l'università.**

**-Grande spécialiste en médicomagie infantile. Elle a reprit la direction à la mort de son mari. »** expliqua la blonde, Sophia.

**« -Jeunes gens, un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît. Comme chaque début d'année, nous allons maintenant assister à la cérémonie du serment. Etudiants aux robes bleues, veuillez prendre place. »** ordonna t-elle doucement et tous ceux aux robes bleues claires et bleu roi allèrent se ranger derrière la femme. **« Bien, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est grâce à votre volonté de faire le bien. Nous vous avons choisit parmi tant d'autres pour la pureté de vos intentions. Vous êtes fait pour la médicomagie. Mais, je vous laisse encore le choix. Le chemin est encore long pour obtenir la blouse des internes. Il est encore plus rude pour ceux qui ont l'ambition de se spécialiser. Vous pouvez encore rentrer chez vous, retrouver vos familles. Mais si vous restez, alors votre vie sera destinée à la médicomagie. Votre nouveau foyer sera ce palais plusieurs fois centenaires, votre nouvelle famille sera vos camarades, vos condisciples et maîtres. »** La sorcière se tu un instant et observa la foule. Aucun étudiant ne bougea.** « Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Apportez notre maître. »**

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement et plusieurs aigles argentés entrèrent. Chacun tenaient dans ses serres une corde épaisse qui soulevait un buste. Trois étudiants les aidèrent à le poser face à la foule des novices.

**« -Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez devant le Maître Hippocrate, vous lèverez votre main droite et vous réciterez le serment que je vous tendrais. »** expliqua Donna Colonna. **« Commençons. Albiana. »**

Harry regarda le défilé des nouveaux étudiants. Chacun prenait à cœur de bien faire et de faire une bonne impression à la directrice de l'université. Après chaque serment, un jeune homme à la robe bleue claire et portant les armoiries des Colonna en collier offrait sa nouvelle robe blanche à l'étudiant qui passait devant lui. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Malefoy. En entendant son nom, Harry s'avança un peu et observa l'ancien apprenti mangemort marcher vers la statue. Il leva son bras droit et Harry se figea en voyant une marque violacée sur le poignet de son ancien rival. La directrice et l'interne semblèrent eux aussi y faire attention puisque la femme fit un signe de la tête à l'étudiant à la robe bleue.

**« -Veuillez prêter serment, monsieur Malefoy.**

**-Oui, donna Colonna.**

**En présence des Maîtres de cette École, de mes chers condisciples et devant l'effigie d'Hippocrate, je promets et je jure, au nom de l'Être suprême, d'être fidèle aux lois de l'honneur et de la probité dans l'exercice de la médicomagie.**

**Je respecterai tous les êtres, leur autonomie et leur volonté, sans aucune discrimination selon leur état ou leurs convictions. J'interviendrai pour les protéger si ils sont affaiblis, vulnérables ou menacés dans leur intégrité ou leur dignité. Même sous la contrainte, je ne ferai pas usage ****de mes connaissances contre les lois magiques.**

**Admis dans l'intérieur des maisons, mes yeux n'y verront pas ce qui s'y passe ; ma langue taira les secrets qui me seront confiés et mon état ne servira pas à corrompre les mœurs ni à favoriser le crime.**

**Je jure de garder intacte la science qui m'a été transmise, et de la perfectionner autant que me le permettront mon temps et mes forces. Je jure de toujours me souvenir qu'un patient n'est pas seulement un cas pathologique, mais aussi un être vivant qui souffre. À celui qui entrera chez moi pour chercher simplement un réconfort, ce réconfort ne sera jamais refusé.**

**J'apporterai mon aide à mes confrères ainsi qu'à leurs familles dans l'adversité.**

**Que les hommes et mes confrères m'accordent leur estime si je suis fidèle à mes promesses que je sois déshonoré et méprisé si j'y manque. »**

La directrice sourit lorsque Malefoy enfila sa nouvelle robe. Puis le jeune homme à ses côtés guida le blond vers la sortie, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite durant toute la cérémonie. Une autre interne prit la place du garçon. Harry tenta de s'approcher un peu plus mais se figea en voyant l'un des aigles argentés s'envoler pour suivre les deux jeunes hommes. Il comprit alors que l'inconnu qu'il avait vu la veille était celui qui accompagnait Malefoy. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser d'autres questions puisque la directrice l'appela. À son tour, il prêta serment et mit la robe blanche qu'on lui tendit. Il rejoignit ensuite les autres étudiants vêtus de blancs. Sylvia lui fit signe pour qu'il les retrouve. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux. Tous le félicitèrent discrètement.

**« -Sylvia ?**

**-Oui.**

**-C'est qui le gars qui est partit avec Malefoy, l'étudiant blond ?**

**-Marcantonio Colonna, le fils de la Donna. »** chuchota l'italienne.

La cérémonie se termina vingt minutes plus tard. Les anciens étudiants se dispersèrent alors que les nouveaux avaient ordre de rejoindre la donna Colonna dans le fond de la salle. Elle les attendit devant une grande tapisserie représentant le blason de sa famille. Malefoy fut le dernier à rejoindre le groupe, toujours accompagné du fils de la directrice.

**« -Bien, soyez les bienvenus dans notre université. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la route sera longue avant que vous puissiez obtenir votre robe d'interne. Mais nous serons là pour vous y aider au mieux. Et mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert, pour parler médicomagie comme pour parler de vos autres craintes. Je vous laisse maintenant entre les mains de mon fils, Marco. Il va vous faire visiter l'université. »**

Tous se tournèrent alors vers le jeune homme à la blouse bleue. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, des cheveux noirs aussi décoiffés que les siens, un regard sombre. Même la cicatrice fine et presque invisible sur sa joue lui donnait du charme.

**« -Okay, les novices. Moi, c'est Marcantonio Colonna. Je suis en quatrième année de médicomagie, en tant qu'interne à l'hôpital Andrea Venezia, le meilleur du pays. Je vais vous montrer les endroits où vous étudierez et ceux qui vous seront tout aussi utiles. Suivez-moi. »**

Tous suivirent le jeune homme à travers les couloirs. Il leur montra tous, les amphithéâtres, les salles servant de laboratoires, la bibliothèque des Colonna et l'accès à la Réserve, lieu où les étudiants des autres années pouvaient venir chercher des herbes et des potions déjà faites par d'excellents apothicaires. Harry observa Malefoy tout le long de la visite. Le blond ne lui lança aucun regard et fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer. A la fin de leur visite, Marcantonio les emmena sur la place, devant l'université.

**« -Une dernière chose, les nouveaux. Faites honneur aux Colonna. Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'en suis un, mais parce qu'il en va de la grandeur, de la splendeur et de la fierté de notre université. Nous sommes les meilleurs mais il nous faut sans cesse le prouver aux autres. Rendez nous fier de vous. L'université y gagnera et vous aussi. »**

Marcantonio les quitta ensuite après leur avoir expliqué que leur premier cours se déroulerait une heure plus tard dans le grand amphithéâtre. La nouvelle promotion se dispersa alors. Harry resta un instant et décida finalement de suivre Malefoy. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Théodore Nott, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ancien rival. Il le pista jusqu'à la place centrale des universités. Caché à l'ombre d'une des portes, Harry observa Malefoy partir à la rencontre d'un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'eux. Le cœur du brun rata un battement lorsqu'il vit l'inconnu enlacer Malefoy et l'embrasser.

**« -Le problème avec les nouveaux c'est qu'ils sont trop curieux parfois. Ils espionnent sans cesse. »**

Harry sursauta brusquement et se retrouva face à Marcantonio Colonna et son aigle argenté. L'italien caressa la tête de son rapace puis lança un regard froid vers le couple. Harry se défendit en niant qu'il espionnait Malefoy.

**« -Franchement, je sais que tu es un nid à emmerde petit anglais. Mais ne te frotte surtout pas à ce gars là.**

**-Malefoy est mon rival depuis nos onze ans.**

**-Je ne te parle pas du blond mais de son fiancé, Alfonso. Et puis, si tu es le rival du blondinet laisse le.**

**-Je n'imaginais pas Malefoy homosexuel. Qui est cet Alfonso ?**

**-On ferait n'importe quoi pour l'honneur de sa famille... Cet Alfonso comme tu dis, c'est l'héritier des della Rovere. Un conseil, et je crois que quelqu'un te l'a déjà donné, reste loin du blond. »**

La voix de l'italien claqua et son aigle s'agita. Après un dernier regard vers le couple, Marcantonio partit. Harry soupira et finit par en faire de même. Ses pas le ramenèrent à l'entrée du grand amphithéâtre. Son premier cours se passa tranquillement, l'enseignant était le directeur de leur promotion. Il leur ré-expliqua les règles de l'université et les lois essentielles de la médicomagie avant de leur distribuer leur emploi du temps.

La journée s'écoula lentement et en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'Harry retrouva sa chambre, il se jeta sur le lit. Malefoy l'avait ignoré toute la journée, il avait fait comme si Harry était comme les autres, un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Le brun ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Peut-être que Nott et Colonna avaient raison, il devrait sans doute se concentrer sur ses nouvelles études au lieu de perdre son temps en suivant Malefoy. Car après tout, l'ancien Serpentard semblait avoir refait sa vie et semblait même heureux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Coucou,

me voici avec le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews pour me donner une idée de ce que ma fic vous inspire ^^

bisous

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était arrivé à Rome. Il avait rencontré tous ses professeurs et commencé ses cours tranquillement. Il était tellement motivé qu'il était déjà l'un des plus assidus en cours. Il comprenait vite les enseignements de ses professeurs, il souriait toujours en pensant qu'il se transformait petit à petit en Hermione Granger. Ce n'était que le début de leur première année mais tous les enseignants ne cessaient de répéter que leur promotion était exceptionnelle.

Ce qu'Harry adorait c'était les cours dans le laboratoire. On pouvait tout faire dans cette salle : travailler avec des animaux morts, étudier des potions, en créer d'autres. Comme à leur habitude, chacun des étudiants se mit à une table, seul. Au lieu de voir entrer leur vieux professeur expert en potion, ils virent la donna Colonna monter sur la petit estrade.

**« -Bonjour les enfants, votre professeur ayant été appelé en urgence, je vais m'occuper de votre cours. Nous avons deux heures ensembles et vu ce qu'on me dit de vous, je vous lance un petit test. » **expliqua la directrice. **« Mettez vous par deux, je vous prie. »**

Les étudiants obéirent et Harry chercha quelqu'un avec qui se mettre. Debout à côté de la première table, il regarda autour de lui et vit que Malefoy était lui aussi seul. La dona Colonna le remarqua aussi et fit signe au blond de s'approcher. L'ancien Serpentard obéit silencieusement.

**« -Drago, monsieur Potter, je sais que vous avez étudié sous l'autorité du maître Rogue. Cet exercice va vous plaire. » **affirma la dona. **« Je vais vous laisser libre accès aux armoires derrière vous, elles contiennent les ingrédients les plus utilisés de l'art des Potions. Vous les utiliserez afin de créer votre propre potion. Là, où je complique les choses, c'est que votre potion doit soigner la maladie que je vais écrire au tableau. »**

Les étudiants l'observèrent inscrire le mot « varicelle ». Certains élèves protestèrent, c'était une maladie moldue et non sorcière. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la directrice leur demandait de trouver un remède contre cette maladie qui ne touchait pas les sorciers. La dona demanda alors s'ils étaient sûrs d'eux, s'ils étaient certains que cette maladie infantile ne pouvait pas toucher les jeunes sorciers. Harry leva alors la main et prit la parole.

**« -J'ai déjà eu la varicelle. Je pense que pour des enfants qui ne vivent que dans la communauté sorcière, le virus ne doit pas les toucher. Par contre, comme dans mon cas, il est peut être possible que les enfants sorciers qui fréquentent des enfants moldus puissent l'attraper.**

**-Excellent, monsieur Potter. Votre chemin de réflexion est le bon. Vous avez donc une longueur d'avance sur vos camarades. »**

La directrice lui sourit puis s'installa derrière le bureau en attendant que ses étudiants aient fini leurs travaux. Harry vit ensuite Malefoy tapoter nerveusement le plan de travail avant de se tourner vers lui.

**« -Quels sont les symptômes de cette maladie ?**

**-C'est une maladie qui se déclenche chez les enfants de trois à dix ans. Ils commencent par avoir un peu de fièvre puis des petits boutons rouges apparaissent sur leurs corps. Après une dizaine de jours, les boutons disparaissent et ils sont guéris.**

**-Une maladie cutanée et virale donc.**

**-Le truc c'est que si, la maladie est virale alors pourquoi trouver un antidote ?**

**-Guérir ne veut pas forcément dire éradiquer la maladie. La dona veut peut être qu'on trouve de quoi soulager ces enfants. »** supposa Malefoy.** « De la fièvre et des boutons...**

**-Pour la fièvre, on peut utiliser de l'eucalyptus bleu. On a vu hier qu'utiliser en pommade, ça a des effets froids. Ça peut soulager.**

**-Oui. Et on peut aussi le mettre avec du sang de Mandragore d'Australie mélangé à de la sève de Voltiflor, ce mélange apaise les démangeaisons.**

**-On peut toujours tester notre théorie. »** proposa Harry, surpris par le ton neutre et calme de Malefoy.

Le blond opina puis se dirigea vers les armoires pour prendre les ingrédients. Harry l'observa faire, Malefoy faisait vraiment comme s'ils étaient des inconnus l'un envers l'autre. Cela le troublait de plus en plus. L'ancien Serpentard revint avec tous ce qui leur fallait.

**« -Tu t'occupes de l'eucalyptus ?**

**-Et tu prends le mélange. Ça me convient. » **affirma Harry en prenant le bol de feuilles bleues.

Harry prépara tranquillement sa pommade alors que Malefoy s'affairait silencieusement à sa préparation. Le blond finit bien avant le Griffondor. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et observa Harry. Ce dernier, tout en terminant sa pommade, demanda à son ancien rival comment il voyait la vie en Italie.

**« -Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de parler de ça.**

**-Pourquoi ? Ça fait deux ans que nos routes se sont séparées. J'ai pu croiser Nott, il a l'air d'aller hyper bien.**

**-Théo s'est très bien adapté à la vie italienne.**

**-Il m'a dit que vos parents vivaient en Suisse. Tu arrives à gérer la distance ?**

**-Mes rapports familiaux ne te concernent pas, Potter. »** siffla Malefoy.

**« -Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais... Depuis qu'on a commencé les cours, tu m'ignores. Tu fais comme si on n'avait pas passé toutes ces années ensembles.**

**-J'ai changé de vie, Poudlard et compagnie c'est rayé. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui avais refusé mon amitié.**

**-Et j'en suis désolé. Je regrette mon geste.**

**-Pardon, tu peux légèrement me la refaire celle la ? »** tiqua Malefoy.

**« -Je regrette de t'avoir rejeté. Tu étais le type même du gars que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu t'es moqué d'Hagrid, l'homme qui m'a sauvé de ma famille moldue, celui qui m'a fait découvrir le monde de la Magie. Mais si j'étais devenu ton ami, ou si au moins on avait pu parler plus souvent... Tu n'aurais pas vécu dans la crainte de Voldemort.**

**-Et je serais encore dans mon manoir, heureux. »** conclua Malefoy en se levant.

Harry ne dit rien. Il reposa sa pommade alors que la directrice venait dans leur direction. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient choisit de faire. Malefoy lui expliqua alors leur théorie puis fit plusieurs hypothèses pour l'utilisation de leur antidote.

**« -Mais là, Drago. Je vois deux médicaments : celui contre la fièvre et celui contre les démangeaisons. Trouvez un moyen pour faire un « deux-en-un ». »**

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier proposa de mélanger les deux antidotes, puisque l'un était plus liquide que l'autre. Drago accepta l'idée et prit les antidotes. Il les mêla tous les deux, en utilisant ses doigts puisque la sève de Voltiflor n'aimait pas être touchée par le métal et le bois. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient enfin un antidote complet. L'heure de cours sonna un peu plus tard et la dona Colonna prit les antidotes de chaque groupe. Lorsqu'elle passa prendre celui du duo anglais, elle sourit et examina rapidement la fiole.

**« -Intéressant, vraiment... Je pense que j'ai mes deux Gunther de première année. »** déclara-t-elle en repartant.

**« -Gunther ?**

**-C'est le mot pour désigner les leaders dans les salles d'opérations. Lors d'une opération réelle et très complexe, un médicomage allemand a laissé ses étudiants tout faire. Un désastre assuré. Mais un des étudiants a pris le dessus sur les autres s'est mit à diriger. Il se nommait Gunther.**

**-La dona pense donc qu'on a du potentiel ?**

**-Non. Nous avons du talent, Potter. » **affirma Malefoy en prenant ses affaires.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle de laboratoire et se dirigèrent de façon groupée vers le grand hall. Ils avaient finit leur journée. Tout en marchant vers son dortoir, Harry vit Drago s'arrêter à côté de la fontaine de l'université. Le blond se tourna vers lui et l'interpella :

**« -J'avais raison, j'aurais pu être très heureux. Mais toi, es-tu finalement heureux, Potter ? As-tu réussi à trouver ton bonheur ? »**

L'ancien serpentard ne laissa pas Harry lui répondre puisqu'il transplana. Le brun resta assez bête. La question de Malefoy l'avait laissé songeur. Il aurait voulu répondre oui, il n'y avait plus Voldemort pour lui pourrir la vie, il étudiait dans la plus grande école de médicomagie... Mais au fond, lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête : il avait du sang sur les mains, appartenant à un mage noir certes mais cela restait du sang. Et puis, il était seul : tous les êtres les plus chers à son cœur étaient morts, il n'avait plus de famille...

Harry fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Marcantonio Colonna. L'italien le salua poliment et lui expliqua que sa mère venait de lui parler de son petit antidote.

**« -Tu es l'un des Gunthers. Impressionnant. J'espère que tu seras bientôt Le Gunther, cela serait dommage que ça soit le futur della Rovere.**

**-Tu n'aimes pas cet Alfonso, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-C'est un abruti finit. Il croit que parce qu'il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe nationale, il peut tout se permettre et que tout lui appartient.**

**-J'ai l'impression que notre conversation nous renvoie à la précédente. Tu disais que je ne devais pas trop m'approcher de Malefoy. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?**

**-Je vais te répondre par une autre question : penses-tu que blondie est heureux ? »** rétorqua l'italien.

**« -Après ce qu'il m'a dit aujourd'hui, je dirais que non.**

**-Et tu as raison. Enfin, bref. Mère souhaite que tu viennes dîner ce soir. Elle voudrait faire ta connaissance.**

**-D'accord, je viendrais. Où et quand ?**

**-Au palais Colonna, deuxième rue à gauche en remontant la **_**Via della Fantasia. **_**Viens à 19 heures. »**

Marco transplana aussitôt sa phrase dite. Harry rentra au dortoir. Il fit ses révisions en attendant 18h puis prit une douche. Comme à chaque fois, il tenta vainement de coiffer sa tignasse brune mais abandonna en voyant l'heure tourner. Il sortit du bâtiment alors que la grande horloge de la Via della Fantasia affichait 18h45. Il se dépêcha de traverser la place et remonta la rue. Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que l'horloge sonnait 19h. Il était en retard et pire, la rue qu'il avait prise n'était pas la bonne. Il fit demi-tour lorsqu'il vit l'aigle argenté des Colonna l'observer. L'oiseau était perché sur une étale. Il secoua ses ailes alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui. Une fois face à l'animal, Harry le caressa en lui demandant s'il ne voulait pas l'aider à rejoindre le palais de ses maîtres. Les yeux bleus de l'aigle scintillèrent alors et Harry fut enveloppé par une brume blanche.

Lorsque la brume se dissipa, Harry se retrouva dans un magnifique salon à la décoration typique de la Renaissance Italienne. Les murs étaient richement décorés avec des tons orangés et une fresque au plafond représentait un centaure en pleine chasse. Le rapace, quant à lui, avait disparut. Harry souffla, sans l'aigle, comment expliquer qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici ?

**« -Tu aurais pu rester avec moi, l'aigle.**

**-Tu as demandé à ce qu'il t'aide à venir jusqu'au palais, pas de t'accompagner jusqu'au bout. »** se moqua une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna brusquement et chercha la personne qui lui avait parlé. Une forme traversa alors le mur et l'ancien gryffondor se retrouva en face de la copie conforme de Marcantonio, à la différence près qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme.

**« -Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Je suis Marco Antonio Colonna. »**


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou,

je suis toujours à la recherche d'une deuxième personne pour être bêta-lecteur. Je pense vous mettre l'eau à la bouche si je vous dit que ma Beta-lectrice-correctrice voit cette nouvelle fic (qui fait déjà 3 chapitres!) comme mon meilleur début de fiction ? Héhé !

Au programme de cette fic, le retour des élèves à Poudlard après la guerre, un nouvel enseignant un peu louche et apparenté à Sirius Black... et surtout, des rugissements qui troublent toute la forêt... Awouuuuuhhh ! (essaye d'imiter le cri d'un loup...)

bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Harry observa le fantôme, cherchant comment le fils de la dona Colonna avait pu mourir. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi le jeune médecin était vêtu comme un seigneur de la Renaissance. Le fantôme vola lentement jusqu'à Harry et l'observa de la tête en bas.

**« -Je comprends maintenant pourquoi...**

**-Pourquoi quoi ? Et comment peux-tu être un fantôme alors que je t'ai vu vivant à la fin des cours ? Explique-moi.**

**-Tu me confonds avec Marcantonio... mon arrière-arrière et j'en passe petit-fils. Je suis mort en 1493, assassiné... et je ne suis pas un fantôme ! Je suis un Lare, un esprit protecteur d'une famille.**

**-Oh... je ne savais pas... désolé.**

**-Tu peux, tu m'insultes presque. » **siffla le mort avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Marcantonio, bel et bien vivant.

Le jeune italien demanda alors à Harry ce qu'il faisait là. L'anglais lui expliqua maladroitement comment l'aigle lui avait joué ce petit tour. L'étudiant en médicomagie sembla songeur pendant un moment.

**« -C'est bizarre qu'il agisse comme ça... au moins, tu es à l'heure. Viens, je vais te guider vers le salon. »**

Harry suivit Marco et son double fantomatique dans le palais. Le jeune médecin commenta quelques pièces ou tableaux pour expliquer un peu l'histoire de sa famille à Harry puis ils arrivèrent dans un grand salon où le reste de la famille Colonna s'était installé. Il y avait bien sur la dona, dans une de ses fameuses robes violettes, mais aussi un homme d'âge mûr et une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années. Le Lare disparut alors que la maîtresse de maison s'avançait pour saluer Harry.

**« -Sois le bienvenu au palais des Colonna, Harry. Je te présente mon mari, Fabrizio, et ma petite perle, Selena.**

**-Bonjour, merci de me recevoir.**

**-Voyons, nous avons toujours plaisir d'ouvrir notre porte aux étudiants. »** affirma Fabrizio Colonna. **« Assieds-toi, mets-toi à l'aise.**

**-Merci, je regrette d'être venu les mains vides.**

**-Maman dit que le meilleur cadeau que puisse nous faire nos invités est leurs présences. Marco dit que tu peux être un Gunther. C'est vrai qu'après avoir débarrassé le Royaume-Uni d'un mage noir, tu pourras être un excellent meneur.**

**-Selena, ne parlons pas de cela. »** s'offusqua la dona.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux alors que son frère pouffait. Le père de famille le foudroya du regard puis s'assit à côté de Harry. Il lui demanda comment il trouvait l'Italie. Le jeune sorcier britannique expliqua qu'il sentait une harmonie et une certaine paix lorsqu'il marchait sur la _via della Fantasia. _Contrairement à son pays, l'Italie n'avait pas connu de guerre civile.

**« -Je pense que j'ai trouvé ici une certaine tranquillité. Personne ne me connaît, personne ne me demande de lui montrer ma cicatrice ou alors de poser pour une photo.**

**-Un échantillon de ce qu'on appelle ici la Dolce Vita.**

**-Et sinon, à part la médicomagie, de quoi te passionnes-tu, Harry ? »** demanda Selena.

**« -J'adore le Quidditch, j'étais attrapeur à Poudlard.**

**-Tu entends cela, Marco ? Notre petit Gunther peut-il être notre prochain attrapeur ?**

**-J'aimerais bien le voir sur un balais, maman.**

**-Vous recherchez un attrapeur ?**

**-Oui, chaque université de Rome a sa propre équipe de Quidditch. Il y a une compétition entre elles entre novembre et janvier. Puis les meilleures équipes de Rome, Milan, Naples, Venise, Turin et Palerme s'affrontent.**

**-L'année dernière c'est Venise qui a remporté le tournoi des Six Princesses. »** expliqua Marco. **« Si ça te dit, tu peux venir au terrain, on a entraînement dans deux jours.**

**-L'université a un terrain de Quidditch ?**

**-Oui, il est accessible grâce à un passage magique. Je t'emmènerais si tu veux.**

**-Volontiers, j'avoue que voler me manque. »**

Une créature entra alors dans la pièce en portant un grand plateau pour l'apéritif. Elle faisait la taille d'un elfe de maison et était vêtue d'un pagne blanc. Son nez en tire-bouchon était long et ses longues oreilles pointues dépassaient de sa chevelure noire. En passant devant Harry, l'elfe se stoppa et s'inclina lentement avant de poser son plateau.

**« -Tilia a préparé des boules de melons, du jambon de pays et des baguettes au sésame. Quelle boisson doit servir Tilia aux maîtres et au jeune Lord Potter-Black ?**

**-Sers-nous une bouteille de vin du San Marino, Tilia. »** demanda Giovanni.

La créature s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis disparut dans un pop sonore typique aux elfes de maison.

**« -Qui était-ce ?**

**-C'est Tilia, notre elfe de maison. Tu n'en as jamais vu ? Pourtant elle t'a appelé Lord... Tu dois donc être de noble lignée.**

**-Une elfe de maison ? Mais... En Angleterre, ils ne sont pas comme ça... Ils sont plus... pitoyables...**

**-Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les anglais n'ont pas la même façon de traiter leurs créatures domestiques. Leur magie a perverti l'apparence de leurs elfes... Nos lois protègent énormément les elfes de maisons.**

**-Oh... et vous savez pourquoi elle m'a appelé Lord Potter-Black ? Je n'ai rien d'un lord... » **plaisanta Harry mais il se rendit compte que tous les Colona le regardaient étrangement. Marco fit une moue sceptique puis prit la parole :

**« -Les elfes de maison ont le don de reconnaître la noblesse et la qualité du sang des sorciers. Tu es de sang-pur, non ?**

**-Mon père l'était, ma mère est une née moldue.**

**-C'était une Black ?**

**-Non, Black était le nom de mon parrain, un autre sang-pur.**

**-Alors le titre de Lord vient soit de ton père, soit de ton parrain.**

**-Mais c'est étrange que tu ne le saches pas, tu devrais te renseigner sur tes ancêtres. »** lui conseilla la dona.

L'elfe de maison revint avec une bouteille de vin. Giovanni la prit et servit Harry en premier, en expliquant que le vin était la boisson préférée des sorciers italiens. Le jeune anglais qui n'avait l'habitude que de la Bière au beurre fut surpris par le goût sucré et fruité du liquide. Durant l'apéritif, les italiens expliquèrent bon nombre de leurs traditions à Harry. Ce dernier eut encore l'occasion de se rendre-compte que la communauté italienne était bien plus ouverte que l'anglaise. Ici, les loups-garous, les vampires et bon nombre de créatures magiques étaient respectées et vivaient en paix.

Le repas continua tranquillement. Harry se sentait bien entouré par les Colonna. C'était une famille unie et très agréable à fréquenter. Alors que le dessert était servi par Tilia, la dona lança un regard profond vers Harry. Le petit brun sentit son regard et leva les yeux dans sa direction. Le couple Colonna lui souriait tout en se tenant la main.

**« -Dis-nous, Harry. Nous pensons réellement que tu as du potentiel dans notre université.**

**-Et nous avons pensé que tu pourrais venir vivre au palais.**

**-Il est assez grand pour que tu aies ton indépendance.**

**-Et nous avons tout un matériel dernier cri qui pourrait t'aider à mieux étudier. »**

Harry posa sa cuillère, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Sa chambre au dortoir était petite et il devait sortir et marcher dix minutes pour aller à la bibliothèque. Il regarda ensuite Selena et Marco. La jeune fille souriait gentiment alors que son frère haussa les épaules. La proposition n'avait pas l'air de les choquer.

**« -Je ne sais pas quoi dire...**

**-Dis oui. Tu sais la maison est vide... Maman est souvent à l'université jusqu'à tard, Marco fait des permanences à l'hôpital et papa reste à des réunions tardives avec le Grand Conseil d'Italie. Je te ferais visiter notre si jolie ville.**

**-Traduction colonien, elle refera ta garde-robe. »** plaisante Marco, ce qui fit rire les autres Colonna et Harry.

**« -Ça dépend, est-ce proche de la torture ?**

**-Pour tes chevilles, je dirais oui.**

**-Ça doit bien se soigner ?**

**-Maman a un remède efficace. »** le rassura Selena.

**« -Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non.**

**-Tilia va faire transférer tes affaires dans la chambre verte.**

**-Sois le bienvenu dans notre famille, Harry.**

**-On va bien s'amuser. »**

Après le repas, Marco et Selena accompagnèrent Harry jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Ou plutôt son nouvel appartement. Ce que la dona appelait « chambre verte » était un ensemble de pièce composé d'un grand salon-bureau, d'une chambre assez vaste et d'une salle de bain tout confort. Selena lui expliqua qu'elle dormait au bout du couloir puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la pénombre du couloir, Marco soupira et retint un instant Harry.

**« -Écoute, je ne saisis pas trop ce qui t'attire chez Malefoy... pourquoi tu t'accroches alors que tout le monde te dit de le laisser tomber. Mais si tu continues à agir ainsi, tu dois savoir la vérité.**

**-Alors il cache bien quelque chose ?**

**-Malheureusement pour lui, oui. Quand il est arrivé ici, les Della Rovere ont organisé une fête. C'était pour ses fiançailles avec Alfonso. » **l'italien se gratta le bras, gêné. **« Ses parents l'ont fiancé pour redorer leur blason, pour rester parmi les sorciers riches et influents. Mais le conte de fée c'est vite transformé en cauchemars pour Malefoy.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Alfonso est jaloux et possessif, très possessif. ET surtout, il haït qu'on lui tienne tête. Manque de chance, Malefoy a son petit caractère...**

**-Il le bat ? Cet Alfonso lève la main sur Malefoy ?**

**-Oui. Au début ce n'était que des gifles... remarque, ça commence toujours comme ça lorsqu'une femme est battue...**

**-Jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse dans une boîte. Sauf que là, il s'agit de Malefoy. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Il y a bien quelque chose à faire, non ?**

**-Les Colonna sont tenus au secret médical. Et c'est un Della Rovere, pour l'arrêter, il faudrait que les Borgia, les Sforza et les Farnese décident de le punir.**

**-Alors, je n'ai qu'à apporter les preuves que Malefoy est battu ?**

**-Sauf que tu vas le ridiculiser, que tu n'es qu'un anglais et que ta parole ne vaut rien contre l'héritier d'une grande famille italienne. Et puis, Malefoy n'aura pas de bouée de sauvetage à laquelle s'accrocher. Réfléchis-y mais surtout ne fais rien sans demander l'avis d'un italien. »**

Le jeune médecin partit à son tour, laissant Harry réfléchir à leur discussion. L'étudiant alla se faire couler un bain pour réfléchir à tout cela. Premier problème : les Malefoy ressentaient le besoin d'avoir ce mariage. Deuxième problème : dire à tous que Malefoy est battu serait porté atteinte à sa fierté et son honneur, d'ailleurs il y avait des chances pour que Lucius et Narcissa ne sachent pas que leur fils était maltraité. Troisième problème : c'était un Della Rovere, un gars intouchable ou presque. Quatrième problème : il n'était rien aux yeux des grandes familles italiennes.

Allongé dans la baignoire, réfléchissant à tout cela, Harry ne vit pas le Lare Marco Antonio se faufiler dans sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois le fantôme arrivé près de la baignoire que l'anglais le vit.

**« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je sais que Marco t'a raconté pour Malefoy. Je venais juste te dire que techniquement, tu peux résoudre les quatre problèmes que tu viens de trouver. Tu devrais alors voir le Lare des Borgia, elle pourra t'aider. »**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Plusieurs jours passèrent après l'aménagement d'Harry chez les Colonna. Comme l'avait décrit Selena, le palais était souvent vide et calme. La dona et Marco rentraient assez tard et il n'avait pour seule compagnie que la jeune héritière et l'elfe de maison. Même le Lare, Marco Antonio, désertait les lieux. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Harry, il était souvent mal à l'aise de voir le Marco vivant et le Marco mort dans la même pièce. Ce qui rendait ses journées agréables étaient véritablement les blagues de Selena et ses explications sur tout ce qui était étranger pour lui.

Se sentant en confiance auprès d'elle, il lui avait raconté les discussions qu'il avait eues avec son frère et son Lare. La jeune fille grimaça, elle connaissait l'histoire de Malefoy et la trouvait assez triste. Elle lui conseilla tout de même de faire assez attention, Alfonso Della Rovere n'avait rien d'un tendre et il était préférable pour son ancien camarade de ne pas trop lui montrer d'attention.

**« -Et que penses-tu si j'allais voir la Lare des Borgia ?**

**-Je trouve cela bizarre que Marco Antonio t'ai dit de faire cela... Il haït les Borgia, tu comprends ?**

**-Pourquoi il les haït ?**

**-Tu n'es pas au courant ?! C'est Cesare Borgia, le frère de leur Lare qui l'a fait tuer.**

**-Ah...**

**-Bon, Lucrezia n'a jamais été méchante mais on dit que le Duc hante leur palais pour veiller sur sa sœur... et les Colonna ne sont jamais les bienvenus chez eux.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas un Colonna. »** rectifia Harry.

**« -Exact... Bon, je peux t'emmener jusqu'à leur palais mais après, tu te débrouilles.**

**-****ç****a me va.**

**-Prions que tu ne croises pas le Duc. »**

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard devant le palais des Borgia. Selena se présenta la première et expliqua qu'elle accompagnait un seigneur anglais souhaitant s'entretenir avec le Lare Lucrezia. Un sorcier, sans doute un Borgia, observa Harry de la tête au pied puis lui demanda ce qu'il voulait à leur protectrice. Le jeune anglais expliqua alors qu'il devait parler à Lucrezia afin de sauver l'un de ses amis. Le sorcier secoua légèrement la tête avant de le laisser passer. Il lui indiqua un endroit ombragé du jardin où il pouvait trouver leur Lare.

Marchant seul dans le petit sentier en gravier blanc, Harry aperçut rapidement deux esprits. Une jeune femme et un homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Lucrezia et Cesare Borgia. Le fantôme fut le premier des deux à apercevoir Harry se diriger vers eux. Il flotta dans sa direction pour lui couper le chemin.

**« -Qui es-tu l'étranger ?**

**-Harry Potter-Black. »** déclara Harry sans savoir pourquoi il ajouta le nom de son parrain derrière le sien. **« Je souhaiterais parler à votre sœur, un de mes amis est en danger.**

**-Qui te dit que ma sœur peut t'aider ? Elle protège seulement les Borgia.**

**-Je viens du palais des Colonna, Marco Antonio m'a affirmé qu'elle pouvait m'aider. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi lui parler. »** supplia Harry sans se douter qu'il mettait en colère le fantôme en parlant de son ancien rival.

**« -Ce bâtard de Colonna t'envoie ?! Comment ose-t-il t'envoyer ?!**

**-Ecoutez, della Rovere va sans doute finir par tuer mon ami, je veux juste parler à dona Lucrezia.**

**-Tu dis Della Rovere ? »** intervient alors la Lare.

**« -Oui, Alfonso Della Rovere. Marco Antonio m'a dit de venir vous voir, il maltraite mon ami et je voudrais l'aider...**

**-Tu as de la chance. Ce bon vieux Marco se souvient que nous détestons plus les Della Rovere que les Colonna. Approche et explique-moi la situation. »**

Harry contourna alors le fantôme de Cesare Borgia pour s'approcher de la Lare. Il lui raconta tout, comment il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez Drago, ses blessures et ses paroles sur le bonheur, l'aveu de Marcantonio et ce besoin d'aider son ancien rival. La lare regarda un instant son frère puis avoua qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'instant. Tous connaissaient l'influence des Della Rovere.

**« -Ecoute, je ne peux rien te promettre mais ce que tu dis ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'une Lare sourde... si je peux te conseiller, montre à ton ami que tu es là s'il a besoin de quelqu'un. Je pense que je vais avoir de nombreuses discussions avec les autres protecteurs... Nous, les Lares, nous devons faire respecter l'honneur de nos familles...**

**-Et battre son fiancé n'a rien d'honorable. »** ajouta le fantôme du Duc.

**« -Je vous remercie de votre aide.**

**-Ne me remercie pas, tant que je ne peux que parler avec les autres Lares. Sforza et Farnese vont peut être faire les sourdes oreilles. Et Della Rovere va protéger son héritier.**

**-Le mieux ne serait-il pas de tous les mettre devant le fait accompli ?**

**-Mais il faudra à ce jeune sorcier des preuves... Oh, je sais ! Dans trois jours, nous organisons un bal. Viens avec les deux Marco et Giovanni Colonna. Les Della Rovere seront là aussi, s'il faut agir, ça sera à ce moment là. »**

Harry remercia encore la Lare des Borgia puis les deux esprits le raccompagnèrent à la sortie du Palais. Quand elle vit Harry, Selena se précipita vers eux en lui demandant si ça allait. Les deux esprits se refermèrent aussitôt. Harry comprit alors que la jeune fille s'inquiétait à cause de la présence du Duc. Il la rassura en lui affirmant que Lucrezia allait tenter quelque chose.

**« -Je suis bien contente que Dona Lucrezia puisse t'aider. La famille Colonna vous remercie d'avoir accepté d'écouter notre Gunther.**

**-Marco Antonio savait que je ne laisserais pas un Della Rovere faire du mal.**

**-N'empêche que c'est cool de l'aider. Et peut-être que c'est le premier pas vers une réconciliation. »** supposa doucement Selena.

Le fantôme rit, moqueur, alors que sa sœur semblait plus songeuse. Selena les remercia une seconde fois puis tira Harry loin du palais des Borgia. En chemin, l'anglais demanda à Selena si elle savait comment la Lare des Borgia comptait l'aider. L'italienne ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par lui expliquer que la parole des Lares était considérée comme la sagesse même. Si Marco Antonio demandait de faire quelque chose, les Colonna se plieraient à sa volonté. Les Lares étaient les protecteurs des grandes familles, mais aussi leur mémoire et par conséquent, leur principal conseiller.

De retour au palais des Colonna, Harry remonta dans sa chambre alors que la jeune fille préférait profiter du jardin. En fermant la porte derrière lui, l'ancien griffondor vit Marco Antonio traverser le mur pour entrer dans la pièce. Le Lare semblait boudeur. Harry le salua et lui demanda poliment comme s'était passé sa journée.

**« -Comme celle de tout bon Lare... d'ailleurs, je remarque que Borgia ne t'a pas coupé un index.**

**-Vous ne vous aimez vraiment pas, hein ? Sa sœur a été sympa avec moi, elle veut bien m'aider à trouver une solution pour Malefoy. En plus, elle nous invite, toi, Marco, monsieur Giovanni et moi au prochain bal des Borgia.**

**-Tu veux rire ?**

**-Non, je ne plaisante pas. Elle pense qu'il faudra agir pour Malefoy ce soir là.**

**-Je refuse d'y aller, je ne vais pas supporter ce bâtard de Borgia. »** s'offusqua le Lare.

**« -Tu ne vas pas refuser l'invitation d'une jolie Lare quand même ? Elle t'invite gentiment donc tu vas te trouver une super tenue de soirée fantomatique et venir. Et puis, Cesare pense la même chose à ton sujet.**

**-Si je pouvais l'envoyer en Enfer, celui-là...**

**-Dit, Selena m'a dit qu'il t'avait fait tuer... Pourquoi ?**

**-C'est une longue histoire. »** affirma Marco Antonio.

**« -Ca tombe bien, j'ai du temps devant moi.**

**-C'est mauvais de ressasser le passer.**

**-C'est pourtant ce que vous semblez faire tous les deux. Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il te tue ?**

**-Justement, il a commencé. »** tiqua le Lare.

Marco lui expliqua alors comment les Borgia étaient vu à l'époque. C'était une famille immigrée d'Espagne, pas des italiens purs souches comme les autres grandes familles. Ses oncles lui avaient appris à détester les Borgia, comme les chrétiens pouvaient haïr les juifs dans ce temps là. Ils ne cessaient jamais de se battre, de se lancer des piques. Un soir, cela à mal finit quand Borgia lui avait affirmé qu'il ne pointerait plus jamais son doigt vers lui. Ce sale catalan lui avait alors coupé l'index lors d'une rixe, un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Marco avait passé plusieurs mois à souffrir de son membre absent... et alors que les Colonna avaient exigé Borgia comme otage lorsque les troupes françaises avaient envahi l'Italie, Marco avait fait une chose terrible, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Le Lare expliqua qu'il avait immédiatement regretté. Sa colère avait été trop loin et il redoutait la fureur du catalan. Borgia n'avait pas fait que de se venger, il avait envoyé un assassin l'émasculé. Marco était mort seul, se vidant de son sang.

**« -Et depuis, vous continuez à vous haïr à travers vos descendants ?**

**-Les Colonna n'ont jamais oublié comment je suis mort.**

**-Et les Borgia la chose terrible que tu lui as faits...**

**-Je viendrais à ce bal. Au fond, je t'aime bien.**

**-Merci, Marco. »**

L'esprit haussa les épaules puis disparut. Harry sourit, au moins, il commençait à apprivoiser le Lare. Il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était encore tôt. Il bâilla un instant avant d'aller s'allonger tranquillement sur son lit.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il était sept heure passé de quelques minutes. Il soupira, sa nouvelle famille n'aimait pas qu'il arrive en retard au dîner. Tant pis, se dit-il, il n'irait pas manger. Pourtant, son ventre cria famine à l'instant même où il se redressa sous les couvertures. Il soupira et attrapa ses cours de médicomagie. Il les révisa consciencieusement pour oublier son estomac jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Son fiancé entra dans la pièce et marcha jusqu'au lit.

**« -Tu n'es pas venu dîner.**

**-Je n'avais pas faim.**

**-Dis plutôt que tu as trop dormi... il ne faudra louper aucun repas lorsque ton ventre sera plein de mon héritier.**

**-Tu sais bien pourquoi je dors avant le dîner et crois-moi, c'est toi qui n'aura pas intérêt à ce qu'il m'arrive malheur pendant ma grossesse.**

**-Drago, Drago, Drago... »** soupira l'italien en montant sur le lit.

L'ancien Serpentard se recula brusquement et fixa longuement son fiancé. Mais celui-ci au lieu de le gifler comme à son habitude, lui caressa la joue. L'héritier des Della Rovere lui affirma qu'il l'aimait vraiment et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'énerver contre lui. Le blond frissonna et ferma les yeux. Il était si rare qu'Alfonso se conduise ainsi. Ses gestes tendres étaient inhabituels mais lui donnaient toujours un espoir, l'espoir que tout aille mieux.

**« -Tu sais, je t'aime Drago. Mais tu fais toujours tout pour m'énerver.**

**-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour moi...**

**-Pas facile ? Je t'offre tout ce dont ta famille a besoin, de l'or, l'honneur d'être mon futur époux... Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien. » **affirma l'italien. **« Voyons, si tu commençais par me parler de ce garçon.**

**-Quel garçon ?**

**-L'étudiant avec qui la dona Colonna t'a fait travailler... on m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez, il est mignon en plus ?**

**-Potter ? On se déteste depuis le premier jour, Alfonso. Il a peut-être du charme, derrière ses lunettes affreuses, sa balafre qui le défigure et sa tignasse affreusement trop décoiffée...**

**-C'est méchant ça.**

**-Mais c'est ce que tu veux entendre. Potter n'aurait pas du venir ici. Il a pourrit ma vie, tu vois ?**

**-Ce que je vois, c'est qu'on me dit que tu as discuté avec lui, qu'il est mignon et qu'il est riche... »** déclara Alfonso en se rapprochant de Drago. **« Et tu oublies que je vois quand tu me mens. »**

Drago aperçut la lueur si dangereuse dans les yeux de son fiancé mais ne pu rien faire. Très rapide, Alfonso l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le ventre. Il attrapa l'une des mains pâles de l'anglais et la pressa.

**« -Je déteste quand tu me mens. Ce n'est pas bien... je vais donc devoir te punir, tu comprends ?**

**-Pardon... je t'en supplie... ne me fais pas de mal... je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.**

**-Tu dis cela à chaque fois. Alors écoute bien, la prochaine fois, je briserais ta jolie petite main. »** menaça Alfonso. **« Comment pourras-tu alors être ce grand chirurgien si ta main est casée ? »**

La vision de Drago se troubla à cause des larmes. Jamais Alfonso ne l'avait menacé de briser son rêve de carrière. Il hurla lorsque son tortionnaire lui ôta son pantalon et fondit sur lui. La douleur était toujours la même. Alfonso le pilonnait violemment pendant de longues minutes avant de se déverser en lui puis le laisser là, comme une vulgaire poupée. Tremblant, il réussit à se recouvrir avec les draps. Son ventre hurlait de faim mais tant pis, comme de nombreux soirs, il n'irait pas manger et son corps prendrait dans le peu de réserve qu'il lui restait...


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou,**

**je suis de retour, en fait, je suis jamais partie mais comprenez juillet-août c'est la période ou Inspiration part à la plage donc...**

**J'espère que ce sixième chapitre va vous plaire.**

**En fait non, je vous connais, je sais ce qu'il va se passer : vous aller me haïr !**

**Le problème, c'est que le chapitre 7 vous déplaira aussi.**

**Oui, je sais, je vous gâche un peu le plaisir mais je me dis que comme ça, vous allez avoir envie de la suite encore plus !**

**Je tiens aussi à signaler un sol glissant pour cause de fuite de Lemon ! Héhé !**

**Bisous, je vous aimes**

**Chapitre 6**

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. Harry alla s'asseoir directement à côté de Drago dès qu'il le vit. Le blond lui demanda ce qu'il faisait et tenta de l'envoyer ailleurs mais le brun resta stoïque face à la colère de son ancien rival. Il sortit sa plume et son parchemin puis se tourna vers Drago. Il lui révéla alors qu'il était au courant de tout. Le blond ricana en répliquant qu'il ne savait rien du tout.

**« -Donc tu penses que je ne sais pas que ton fiancé te bat ? Que tu es dans l'impasse ?**

**-Effectivement, tu ne sais rien, Potter. Maintenant fermes-là et mêle-toi de ton cul.**

**-Ça te dérange tant que ça que je me mêle du tien ? Tu sais, ça doit être mon complexe du héros : maintenant que je sais que tu es en danger, je veux t'aider.**

**-Tu veux m'aider ? Commence par fermer ta gueule, Potter. »** rétorqua le blond avant de quitter sa place pour s'asseoir plus loin.

Le cours se déroula pendant une heure. Drago pensait s'être débarrassé de son ancien camarade mais Harry revient à la charge. Le petit brun le suivit dans le couloir puis le tira brusquement dans une salle vide. Le blond s'en offusqua mais Harry le fit taire en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche et en le plaquant contre le mur.

**« -Non, franchement, ce mec est un malade. Il finira par te tuer, Malefoy. Ouvre-les yeux !**

**-Donc tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant qu'Alfonso est un danger public ? Tu penses que je suis fou amoureux de lui et aveugle ?**

**-Mais alors pourquoi tu restes avec ce gars !**

**-Parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Me marier avec lui est la seule solution pour sortir ma famille du gouffre.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que les autres ?**

**-Il est riche, influent, célèbre, issu d'une grande famille sorcière, reconnu de tous... »**

Harry recula, il commençait à comprendre. Ces fiançailles, ce n'étaient encore qu'un truc de sang-pur. Alfonso n'était qu'une porte de sortie pour Drago, une porte de sortie qui menait à un autre cauchemar. Il demanda alors la vérité à Drago, il pouvait l'aider, ou au moins le soutenir. Mais le blond resta silencieux. Harry soupira en s'appuyant sur une des tables alors que Drago alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Après un moment, l'ancien serpentard se cacha le visage avec ses mains. Harry le rejoignit alors et prit une chaise près de lui.

**« -C'est Père qui a conclut mes fiançailles. Le ministère nous a tout prit. On a été chassés, comme des moins que rien. Nous vivons sur le peu qu'on a pu sauver, quelques bijoux et des biens cachés. Sans ce mariage, nous deviendrons aussi pauvres que les Weasley...**

**-Il n'y a pas que l'argent dans la vie.**

**-Sauf pour ceux qui ne connaissent que cela... nous enlever notre train de vie, c'est comme mettre un lion dans une cage minuscule. Au début, Alfonso n'était pas comme ça. Le truc, c'est de ma faute... je merde à chaque fois...**

**-Tu merdes ? » **questionna Harry.

**« -Il a un besoin obsessionnel de tout contrôler... tout est chronométré avec lui. Mais je suis... comment ils disent les moldus ? Un élection libre.**

**-Tu ne fais rien comme il veut.**

**-J'essaye pourtant. La dernière fois, c'est parce que j'ai... j'ai loupé l'heure du dîner.**

**-Mais, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ton père n'annule pas tes fiançailles pour au pire, te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**-Parce que Alfonso m'a choisit. C'est comme un prince, mon père ne peut pas refuser un tel mariage. C'est comme si les Parents Belettes refusaient que leur fille t'épouse. Et puis, il dit m'aimer sincèrement.**

**-Oui, « qui aime bien, châtie bien »... » **ironisa Harry.

Drago le foudroya du regard, c'était bas venant du Griffondor. Le blond soupira puis cacha à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Sentant la tristesse de son ancien rival, le brun se rapprocha et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Drago se laissa faire et posa son visage au creux du cou d'Harry. L'ancien gryffondor sentit les larmes du serpentard couler lentement dans son cou. Il se recula un peu et releva lentement la tête vers le visage d'Harry. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et les lèvres de Drago allèrent à la rencontre de celles d'Harry. Le baiser fut d'abord figé puis doucement, leurs langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle. Surpris, Harry se laissa faire. L'une de ses mains monta même jusqu'aux cheveux fins et doux de Drago. Rapidement le baiser se fit plus intense. Tout en s'embrassant, les deux étudiants se levèrent et l'ancien serpentard alla plaquer le Survivant contre une table. Le brun s'allongea sous le poids du corps du blond, tandis que ce dernier caressait son torse. Harry gémit alors que les doigts fins de Drago couraient vers son bas ventre.

Drago recula brusquement puis partit à la hâte, laissant Harry planté là. Après un instant, Harry tenta de le rattraper mais le blond avait disparut. Perturbé, le petit brun décida de sortir de l'université et de retourner chez les Colona. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Harry jura intérieurement, Drago Malefoy venait de l'embrasser, et pire : il s'était laissé faire et avait même apprécié... c'est tout chamboulé qu'il entra au palais. Il montait l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre quand Marco Antonio l'interpella.

**« -Dites-moi, jeune homme, vous ne seriez pas entrain de sécher les cours ?**

**-Laisse-moi, Marco. »** souffla Harry, las.

Le jeune anglais monta le reste des marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le Lare le suivit en traversant les murs.

**« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? La Dona va être furieuse quand elle apprendra que tu as raté des cours.**

**-J'ai foiré.**

**-Ah... En quoi faisant ?**

**-Drago m'a embrassé.**

**-Ah... Et ?**

**-Et quoi ? Il m'a embrassé ! Et je me suis laissé faire ! »** s 'exclama Harry.

**« -La question est de savoir si tu as apprécié.**

**-Je...**

**-Tu ? »** questionna le Lare mais Harry se tut et baissa la tête.** « Par la magie de tous les Lares ! Tu as aimé ! Félicitation, petit lion ! »**

Harry grogna en se jetant sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans les oreillers alors que le Lare riait.

Drago s'était littéralement enfouit. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait frénétiquement. Ses pas le menèrent directement chez lui, ou plutôt dans sa prison dorée. Le palais des Della Rovere était l'un des plus magnifiques mais il haïssait ces murs, qu'il ne regardait plus. Il alla rapidement dans sa salle de bain et se doucha, frottant énergiquement son visage et ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, Alfonso se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre. L'elfe de maison l'avait averti du retour de son fiancé.

**« -Tu sèches les cours ?**

**-Je ne me sentais pas bien.**

**-Tu as la santé bien fragile... Tu devrais cesser les cours avant que ton ventre ne grossisse de mon héritier.**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'arrêtais pas mes études, je serais chirurgien.**

**-Et si je décidais que tu resteras au palais, à engendrer mes héritiers ?**

**-Et si je mettais en danger la vie de tes chers héritiers ? Après tout, tu m'aides déjà en me battant... »** siffla Drago, sur les nerfs.

Mais il regretta aussitôt ses dires quand il vit Alfonso s'approcher de lui, les yeux sombres de colère. L'italien, furieux, gifla violemment Drago, qui perdit l'équilibre. Mis à terre, Drago était assommé et ne vit pas son fiancé se jeter sur lui. Il s'attaqua à ses vêtements en les déchirant. Une seconde gifle le réveilla et il se débattit alors furieusement. Drago tenta de fuir alors que l'italien attrapait un fouet mais ce dernier attrapa brusquement le bras de Drago puis le jeta contre le bureau. Mettant tout son poids contre le dos du jeune anglais, Alfonso le plaqua contre le bois.

Lorsqu'il s'abat violemment sur ses fesses, la morsure du fouet est cuisante, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Drago poussa un cri et avala une grande bouffé d'air. Alfonso lui ordonna de compter, ce qu'il fit en criant. Un deuxième coup le frappa de nouveau. Drago hurla pour évacuer la douleur. Il respirait difficilement alors qu'Alfonso grondait de plaisir dans son dos. Le fouet attaqua une nouvelle fois la chair pâle de Drago. Au quatrième coup, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer, son fiancé ne se retenait pas pour le frapper. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune anglais. Les coups du fouet s'abattirent encore et encore. La douleur était cinglante, sa peau en feu et déchirée par endroit.

**« -Vingt. » **murmura Drago, n'en pouvant plus.

Alfonso jeta le fouet puis le retourna violemment. Les yeux de l'italien observèrent furieusement le corps frêle de son compagnon. Drago ne bougeait pas, terrifié, attendant un mot ou un geste d'Alfonso. Celui-ci lâcha une simple remarque, froide, complètement horrifiante : Drago n'avait pas d'érection. Sa main s'abattit sur la joue du blond.

**« -Tu ne me désires pas, Drago ? Ton fiancé ne te donne pas envie ? Tu préfères sans doute ton petit anglais ? Hein ? »**

Drago l'implora mais Alfonso lui attrapa le cou et serra pour l'étouffer. Drago se tut alors que son fiancé soulevait son bassin. Et d'un seul mouvement, il fut en lui. Drago cria encore malgré la main l'étouffant. Alfonso agrippa plus durement, pour le faire taire. Son va-et-vient était d'une lenteur extrême. Drago se figea, ne résistant plus à son cauchemar. La main l'étranglant se desserra lentement et vient finalement torturer l'un des tétons pâles qui s'offrait à lui alors que son autre main vint saisir le sexe inerte de Drago. Sa main cala le rythme de ses caresses avec la lenteur de ses pénétrations.

**« -Supplie-moi, bébé. Supplie-moi de te pardonner. Supplie-moi de te baiser.**

**-Je... je t'en supplie.**

**-Il n'y aura que moi.**

**-Pitié. »** gémis Drago.

Drago vit alors Alfonso sourire puis ses coups de bassins s'accélèrent. Ses va-et-vient arrachèrent des petits cris à Drago qui ferma les yeux. Il entendit Alfonso l'appeler, l'italien voulait qu'il jouisse, qu'il ait un orgasme après n'importe quelle « bonne baise » comme il disait. Drago sourit intérieurement, il n'aurait plus jamais d'orgasme grâce à cette foutue bite italienne.

**« -Tu prends ton pieds, bébé. Je veux t'entendre, jouis pour moi. »**

Drago renversa sa tête vers l'arrière et se concentra. Il n'aurait aucun orgasme en sachant qu'il se faisait pénétrer par Alfonso. Il chercha alors l'un de ses anciens amants avec qui il prenait vraiment son pied. Pas Zabini. Ni le frère de Flint. Son cœur rata un battement quand son imagination lui imposa Harry Potter. Il ne pouvait pas penser au Balafré dans un moment pareil mais son sexe commença à gonfler alors que l'idée d'avoir le Gryffondor entre ses cuisses s'imprimait dans son esprit. Oui, c'était bon. Bon d'imaginer le petit brun le posséder, le remplir, le pilonner. Ses ongles rentrant dans la chair de ses cuisses, ses doigts lui caressant le pénis, le faisant vibrer. Drago se concentra sur cette sensation, ses images envahissantes, qui le poussaient, plus haut, plus vite, plus fort alors qu'il gémissait et se perdait. Brusquement, il n'en put plus et explose dans un orgasme vibrant, intense tandis qu'Alfonso se déversait en lui dans un rugissement. Alfonso se retira puis caressa le ventre maigre de Drago.

**« -Bientôt, ce ventre s'arrondira pour notre avenir... »**

Alfonso quitta la chambre de Drago. Lorsque ce dernier quitta sa chambre, une nouvelle fois douché, il croisa la mère de son fiancé. Cette dernière ne fit pas attention aux marques sur son visage et lui sourit.

**« -Drago, mon chéri ! Vous n'oublierez pas de vous trouver une tenue pour le bal chez les Borgia !**

**-Suis-je obligé de venir ? Je dois réviser mes cours.**

**-Mais mon chéri, tout le gratin sera là ! »** susurra la dona Della Rovere. **« Il faut vous montrer, vous imposez comme le compagnon de mon fils adoré.**

**-Vous savez, tout le monde sait que je suis fiancé avec votre fils.**

**-Allons, allons. Votre devoir est de vous montrer comme le nouveau membre de notre noble et honorable famille. Et puis, vous ne vous sentirez pas seul : votre ami, Théodore Nott est invité et il y a un autre jeune anglais, un certain Potter-Black.**

**-Chouette ! » **ironisa Drago.

**« -Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous viendrez avec nous et vous nous ferez honneur. »**

Drago soupira puis s'en alla alors qu'Alfonso faisait son apparition dans le couloir. Il regarda son fiancé s'éloigner tout en se rapprochant de sa mère. La femme le regarda un instant puis déclara qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont il traitait le jeune anglais.

**« -Tu ne sais rien, mère. Je dois le rendre aussi docile et inoffensif qu'une femme.**

**-Ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un seigneur d'Italie, Alfonso. Tu risques de sérieusement le blesser.**

**-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Bientôt, il sera totalement à moi, rien ne pourra plus le rebeller.**

**-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?**

**-En brisant ses derniers rêves de liberté. Fait juste en sorte qu'il mange bien, il ne va pas tarder à manger pour deux. »**

Alfonso rit doucement, il avait tout préparé : dans deux jours, lors du bal des Borgia, Drago sera définitivement à lui et l'autre anglais ne sera plus qu'un vulgaire souvenir.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et s'arrêta net en voyant que la pièce avait radicalement changé. Le lit et les meubles avaient disparus, le sol était recouvert de dalles en pierre et le mur était peint en noir. Seule la lumière de quelques bougies et d'une torche éclairait la pièce. Le jeune anglais regarda tout autour de lui, contre l'un des murs se trouvait une grande croix en forme de « X » avec des menottes à chaque extrémité, près d'elle, il y avait plusieurs chaînes et cordes accrochées au mur. Harry vit aussi d'autres sortes de meubles, ou plutôt des instruments de tortures, une sorte de hamac en cuir suspendu par des chaînes, des bancs recouverts de cuir. Harry s'avança, se demandant se qu'il se passait. Et puis il le vit. Tête et mains coincés sur un pilori, Drago était totalement nu.

L'ancien gryffondor s'avança lentement. Un bâillon en forme de bague lui avait été installé dans la bouche afin de maintenir sa bouche ouverte, ses jambes étaient retenues à des barres en métal afin qu'elles soient tendues mais surtout écartées. Harry déglutit difficilement en se retrouvant face à Drago. Il avait chaud et surtout, il voulait toucher le blond. Pris d'un frisson, il sursauta en sentant un corps nu se coller à son dos. Il tourna brusquement la tête et vit l'italien, Alfonso.

**« -N'est-il pas irrésistible comme ça, hein ? Laisse tes envies prendre le dessus, il est tout à toi. »** susurra l'italien à son oreille.

Harry ferma les yeux, tout ça ne pouvait être réel. Pourtant, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Les mains de l'italien se posèrent sur les siennes, et comme aimantées, ces dernières suivirent les gestes d'Alfonso. Lentement les mains du jeune anglais glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et vinrent caresser sa poitrine musclée. Drago gémit, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Son regard vert se posa sur le blond alors que ses mains descendaient, toujours guidées par celles d'Alfonso. Harry ouvrit sa braguette et descendit légèrement son pantalon alors que le blond gémissait à nouveau. L'italien rit doucement dans son dos et le poussa vers l'avant. Le visage de Drago se frotta alors frénétiquement contre l'entre-jambe d'Harry, réveillant subitement sa libido.

**« -Tu vois, il te veut en lui. »**

Les mots d'Alfonso furent comme un électrochoc. Ses doigts descendirent la dernière barrière de tissu qui séparait sa peau de la bouche avide de Drago. Tandis qu'Alfonso guidait son sexe entre les lèvres de Drago, Harry frissonna en se disant que tout ça ne pouvait être réel. L'italien lui donna un coup de bassin, plongeant son pénis encore plus profondément dans la gorge du blond. Il affirma doucement que tout cela pouvait être réel, il fallait juste à Harry la force de s'imposer.

**« -N'as-tu pas aimé le baiser que mon fiancé t'a offert ? Ne voudrais-tu pas te perdre dans ses caresses ? Tu pourrais à ton tour le posséder, faire ce que tu veux de son corps... n'aimes-tu pas cette idée? »** souffla Alfonso en se détachant d'Harry.

Oui, il avait aimé le baiser. Oui durant une fraction de seconde, il avait voulut de Drago. La langue de ce dernier cessa brusquement ses assauts contre sa verge, l'italien lui ôtait son bâillon. Un filet de bave coula lentement entre ses lèvres puis le blond alla à nouveau chercher le sexe dur de son ancien rival. Harry gémit en le sentant le sucer et enrouler sa langue autour de son extrémité. La voix de l'italien s'éleva à nouveau. Il riait face à l'appétit de son fiancé puis regarda Harry, tendu, n'osant pas bouger, presque gêné par la fellation que lui procurait Drago.

**« -Allez, Harry. Lâche-toi, après tout, rien n'est réel. Laisse ton corps réclamer à Drago ce dont il a besoin. Rien n'est vrai, laisse toi allez. Tu peux tout lui faire, il est à toi. »** susurra l'italien avant de se volatiliser.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans l'esprit d'Harry. Peut-être qu'Alfonso avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait se laisser aller ? Et puis, ce que faisait Drago était tellement bon... se perdant totalement, Harry agrippa les cheveux fins et soyeux du blond et poussa son érection dans la bouche du blond. Son bassin vint lui même imposer le rythme à Drago qui se délectait de son sexe durcit. Harry sentait le sang venir taper dans son sexe. Il se sentait venir mais il en voulait soudainement plus. Il se retira de la bouche avide de Drago et contourna son corps pour se placer derrière lui. Le brun observa un moment le dos pâle du blond puis y fit courir ses mains. Il caressa ses flans puis sa taille et arriva finalement sur ses fesses. Les tiges en métal lui écartaient bien les jambes et lui ouvrait scandaleusement les fesses, laissant tout le champ libre pour l'outrager. Ne sachant pas qu'elle envie le prenait, Harry fit claquer l'une de ses mains sur les fesses blanches de Drago. Celui-ci sursauta mais en redemanda aussitôt. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour abattre à nouveau plusieurs coups. La voix susurra alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus excitant que de donner la fessé, que de prouver sa domination sur un Malefoy.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, Harry pénétra brusquement Drago, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Ne laissant pas le temps au blond de s'habituer à son intrusion, Harry commença de rapides va-et-vient, butant rapidement contre la prostate de l'ancien mangemort. Drago était étroit et bien chaud. Plaquant ses mains sur chaque côté de Drago, Harry lui planta ses ongles dans la chair et tira son bassin vers lui pour le pénétrer plus profondément. Son bassin se tortilla, bougeant pour aller à la rencontre des pénétrations du brun. Harry gémissait de plaisir et se sentait de plus en plus venir alors que Drago jouait avec son sexe, serrant son anus pour le comprimer et le faire jouir. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il sentait son sexe se raidir encore plus et un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Il se déversa alors brusquement à l'intérieur de Drago, lui arrachant aussi un cri de pur plaisir. Harry se pencha sur le dos du blond et continua quelques coups de rein pour finir les derniers petits filets d'éjaculations dans le ventre du serpentard.

Drago ne bougeait plus. La joue posée sur son omoplate, Harry alla chercher le sexe de ce dernier pour le soulager mais lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il se rendit compte qu'il était mou. Se demandant pourquoi son ancien rival n'avait pas eu de plaisir, il se redressa. Toujours enfouit dans l'antre du blond, Harry s'aperçut qu'il portait une bague avec une armorie inconnue. Surpris, il se redressa entièrement et s'aperçut qu'ils faisaient face à un grand miroir. Le reflet de Drago était inerte. Harry redressa la tête pour découvrir son reflet mais il hurla d'effroi en voyant à sa place celui d'Alfonso, triomphant et dominateur.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa chambre était à nouveau là, sans la moindre trace de Drago et de son fiancé. Le petit brun reprit difficilement sa respiration et se rendit compte que ses draps étaient humides alors que son sexe était encore bien dressé contre son ventre. Choqué, le jeune anglais se leva et nettoya rapidement son lit avec un sort. Voulant se calmer, il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous le jet de douche froid. Mais l'eau glacée ne calma pas ses ardeurs.

**« -Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive... quel effet tu me fais, Drago. »** souffla t-il en tournant le robinet d'eau chaude et en attrapant doucement son érection.


	8. Chapitre 7

Aloha tout le monde,

les vacances sont désormais finies, mais réjouissez-vous : je suis de retour !

J'ai été assez longue à écrire, entre les après-midi plages, l'arrivée de mon chaton Iro, etc. Mais je pense que ce chapitre vous plaira.

J'en profite aussi pour le dédicacer à ma chérie venue de Belgique, ma bêta adorée qui me suit depuis... trèèèèèès longtemps ! (comment fais-tu pour me supporter après toutes ses années ? That is a question...) Tu es toujours là pour valider mes idées, suivre l'avancée des chapitres et j'adore tes petits commentaire après chaque mail que je t'envoie. Je ne pense pas que je serais où j'en suis dans mes écrits sans ton aide précieuse. Alors :

Joyeux anniversaire en avance !

Allez, gros bisous !

Bill

ps : et on laisse des review les enfants !

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin. Il alla à l'université en compagnie de la Dona, qui se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son Gunther ait d'aussi grandes cernes sous les yeux. Mais elle ne dit rien, une fois devant le bâtiment principal de l'université, elle glissa une petite fiole dans la poche de Harry. Le petit brun le sentit et la sortit lentement. La Dona lui sourit puis lui expliqua que cette potion le requinquerait. Harry la remercia puis alla à son cours. Drago n'était pas venu de la matinée. Cela inquiéta et soulagea à la fois Harry qui rentra au Palais Colonna pour le déjeuner. Marco Antonio l'accueillit dans le hall, son visage de Lare affichant un air grave. Harry le questionna sur son état et l'esprit lui dit simplement qu'ils avaient un problème.

Harry comprit ce que disait le Lare lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger. Selena riait joyeusement alors que son frère restait silencieux, cachant une seconde jeune fille. Marco se déplaça lentement et le sang d'Harry se glaça lorsqu'il la vit.

**« -Ginny ? »**

Harry resta bouche-bée, que faisait-elle ici ? À Rome ? Chez les Colona ? Et pourquoi il y avait une petite valise près d'elle ?

**« -Bonjour, Harry ! Si tu savais comme cela me fait plaisir de te voir ! »** déclara la jeune fille en venant l'embrasser.

Harry se laissa faire, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que faisait Ginny ici. La réponse lui vint de Ginny, elle-même, qui lui parla d'une lettre qu'il lui aurait écrite et où il disait vouloir avoir une chance de refaire son couple et qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Harry tiqua alors, jamais il ne lui avait écrit une telle lettre ! Pourtant, elle la lui glissa sous le nez et c'était bien son écriture.

**« -Et puis, quel hasard que j'ai reçue l'invitation des Borgia à leur bal. Mais bon, après tout je suis ta fiancée alors il doit être normal qu'ils m'aient invité.**

**-Et tu es là combien de temps ?**

**-Je reprends le Portoloin dimanche soir, on va pouvoir passer deux jours et demi rien que tous les deux ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop de révisions...**

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ginevra : Harry est l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion. »** affirma Selena. **« Mais au fait, il va vous falloir des tenues pour demain soir !**

**-Paix à vos âmes.**

**-Je parlais aussi pour toi, tête de chat. »** déclara t-elle en se tournant vers son frère. **« On mange et on va sur la **_**Via**_** ?**

**-Du shopping en Italie ?! Mais je n'ai pas pris beaucoup.**

**-Oh, on a pu comprendre que ton fiancé avait les moyens. »** taquina Selena en se mettant à table.

Harry se sentait mal, il n'avait jamais prévu l'arrivée de Ginny, surtout avec ce qu'il se passait avec Drago. Il toucha à peine à son assiette et suivit silencieusement Selena et Ginny dans la rue. Marco se tenait à côté de lui, il avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait. Après plus d'une heure de promenade, les deux filles se trouvèrent des robes. Ginny opta pour une magnifique robe rouge et Selena choisit, juste pour le plaisir, une robe bustier bleu nuit. Harry et Marco furent plus rapide pour se trouver une tenue pour le bal annuel des Borgia.

Tous deux dans les cabines d'essayages, loin des deux filles, Marco demanda à Harry ce qu'il n'allait pas. Le brun sortit la tête du rideau et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé de lettre à la jeune rousse. Marco sortit à son tour sa tête de la cabine et fixa un moment Harry en silence.

**« -Et je suppose qu'elle n'apprécie pas Drago ?**

**-Entre eux, c'est la guerre...**

**-Empirée par le fait que tu commences à tenir à Blondie.**

**-Oui...**

**-Elle n'est là que pour le weekend, c'est ce qu'il faut se dire.**

**-Sauf que demain, ils se croiseront et j'ai peur que tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour Drago finissent à l'eau.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Hier... il m'a... enfin, on s'est embrassé. »** avoua Harry.

**« -Merde... il va pas apprécier que ta fiancée soit ici.**

**-Oui, et ce qui me gêne encore plus, c'est que notre couple bat de l'aile.**

**-Tu es au pied du mur, là. » **constata l'italien. **« Va falloir faire un choix, Harry. Drago ou Ginny. »**

Harry ne dit rien. Le jeune italien avait raison, il avait un choix à faire. Mais lequel ? De retour dans sa cabine, Harry se rhabilla rapidement. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était à croire qu'il était vraiment un aimant à emmerdes. Il resta plutôt silencieux le reste de l'après-midi. De retour au palais, il prétexta même un devoir à faire pour se retrouver seul dans sa chambre. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il appréciait Ginny, mais avec le recul, il comprenait peu à peu que cet amour était le même que pour une sœur. Et Drago. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ne le laissait pas indifférent mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait... Et puis, ils ne venaient pas du même monde, ils commençaient à se supporter mais de là à vivre 24 heures sur 24 ensembles... Et puis, si Harry était venu ici c'était pour avoir la paix pas pour être entre deux feux. Et la situation empirerait s'il revenait en Angleterre avec Drago. Harry gémit et se tapa doucement le front contre le bois de son bureau. Il entendit alors un petit rire venant de sa droite. Il se redressa rapidement mais il n'y avait personne.

**« -Il y a quelqu'un ?**

**-Regarde sur le mur, petit. »** indiqua une voix douce et féminine.

Harry se leva alors et regarda d'où provenait la voix. Un tableau, bien sûr, se dit-il en voyant une silhouette lui faire signe. Il se souvenait d'avoir remarqué le tableau, représentant une crique de sable fin et à l'eau turquoise. Mais il ne se souvenait pas de la jeune femme assise sur l'un des rochers.

**« -Bonjour, très cher Lord.**

**-Euh... Bonjour.**

**-Ah, je ne suis que très rarement dans mon cadre. C'est le Lare qui voulait que je te parle.**

**-Marco ? »** questionna Harry, s'asseyant en face du tableau.

**« -Oui, il se fait un peu de soucis... La fille aux cheveux de feu ne devrait pas être là.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?**

**-Comment te dire... Les palais des grandes familles de sorciers sont spéciaux. Ils génèrent leur propre magie afin de se protéger. Ce sont eux qui choisissent les Lares de leurs propriétaires. Ils ont leur propre intelligence, vois-tu ?**

**-Oui, mais quel est le rapport avec Ginny ?**

**-Le rapport est que pour entrer dans un palais comme celui-ci, il faut y être désiré. Et surtout, le Lare doit le savoir... le ressentir. Sauf que ton amie, Marco ne l'attendait pas. Ce n'est donc pas toi ni un Colonna qui l'a invité ici.**

**-Tu dis vrai... »** souffla Harry.

Le tableau expliqua alors que Marco était nerveux et se méfiait beaucoup de la jeune fille. C'est pourquoi il l'avait envoyée dans son cadre afin qu'elle garde un œil sur Harry. On frappa alors à la porte et Ginny entra doucement. Elle demanda à Harry si elle ne dérangeait pas, il lui répondit tranquillement qu'il discutait avec le tableau et qu'il avait finit son devoir. La jeune sorcière sourit puis s'avança un peu plus. Elle expliqua qu'elle était heureuse d'être ici avec lui mais qu'ils devaient avoir tous les deux une discussion sur leur avenir. Harry baissa alors les yeux et se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

**« -Je sais que depuis la guerre, tu n'es plus trop le même, Harry.**

**-Ginny, j'ai besoin de souffler, de faire le bilan de tout ce qu'il s'est passé et de voir quel chemin je vais prendre.**

**-Je sais, mon chéri. Je sais bien que tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es même après tout ce temps. Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu me manques terriblement. »**

Harry essaya de parler mais il referma rapidement la bouche, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour ne pas blesser Ginny. Quelqu'un le sauva en frappant à sa porte. Selena entra lentement, elle voulait parler à Harry. Ginny la fixa un instant puis prit congé en silence. Selena referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle puis alla s'asseoir près d'Harry. Ce dernier remarqua qu'elle tenait une sorte de dossier.

**« -Tu te souviens de comment notre elfe de maison t'avait appelé ?**

**-Oui, Lord Potter-Black.**

**-Vu que tu es souvent en cours, j'ai fais mes recherches auprès du Conseil. Tout en là, mais si tu veux, je peux te résumé le truc. C'est é-nor-me.**

**-Je t'écoute, Selena. »** dit Harry alors que la jeune fille prenait un peu plus ses aises.

**« -La famille Potter est de sang-pur, comme tu dois le savoir. Et aussi très large, tu as des cousins éloignés en France, en Allemagne et même, encore plus éloignés certes, en Sicile. Bref, tu as hérité de ton père de pas mal d'or. Le titre de Lord par contre provient bien de ton parrain. Les Blacks faisaient partie d'une petite catégorie de sang-pur anglais possédant des terres et des « murs ». L'élite de ton pays, un peu comme le furent les Malefoy. Ton parrain, Sirius, a hérité de son frère et tu as donc hérité de Sirius et de Regulus. C'est là que ça devient énorme.**

**-Je n'ai hérité que du square Grimmauld et de leur vieil elfe...**

**-La bonne blague. » **sourit gentiment Selena. **« Les Blacks possédaient quarante pour-cent des ****boutiques de votre rue sorcière, le Chemin de truc much.**

**-De Traverse.**

**-Oui, c'est ça. Donc Tu possèdes quarante pour-cent de ces commerces. Ce qui signifie que ton compte en banque est alimenté tous les mois des loyers des marchands, soit cinq milles galions* par mois. Tu possèdes aussi des intérêts à Gringotts, un château dans le sud de l'Angleterre, il était à Regulus. Et enfin... tu as un appartement privé au Scope dorate.**

**-Où ?**

**-Au Balais doré, le palace sorcier de Venise. Harry, ce que notre banquier a conclu de ce dossier, c'est que tu es aussi riche que nous, les grandes familles italiennes. »** lâcha finalement Selena. **« J'ai du en parler à papa et à Marco Antonio. Tu comprends, ta sécurité en dépend maintenant. Et c'est aussi pour cela que Marco n'aime pas ta copine. C'est rare qu'un Lare soit aussi mécontent...**

**-Marco n'aime pas Ginny ? Ton frère m'a dit que personne ne l'avait invitée et qu'il en était devenu nerveux.**

**-Oui. Et tu sais, en vivant parmi nous, Marco se sent obligé de te protéger. Le fait que tu sois hyper riche et que ta copine surgisse de nulle part, ça ne l'aide pas à rester calme. »**

Harry se mordit la lèvre, voilà qui n'allait pas l'aider. Il soupira alors que Selena remettait délicatement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle lui affirma ensuite que sa famille le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive puis ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, Fabrizio allait bientôt rentrer. Lorsque le père de famille fit son arrivée chez lui, il fut étonné par la présence de la rouquine. Son regard se posa sur Harry, mal à l'aise. L'italien souffla avant de regarder l'heure.

**« -Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, il est temps de se préparer pour le bal. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure dans le hall. Allez, filez. »**

Harry et Marcantonio montèrent dans leurs chambres alors que Selena mena Ginny à une salle de bain indépendante pour se changer. Harry s'habilla rapidement et tenta de dompter sa tignasse mais finit par rendre les armes au bout de dix minutes. Il descendit vers le hall en même temps que Marcantonio. Ils étaient tous les deux séduisants mais Selena vérifia trois fois que leurs tenues étaient parfaites avant leur départ. Ginny fut la dernière à descendre, cinq minutes avant l'heure indiquée par Fabrizio. Harry entendit alors la jeune italienne grommeler quelque chose dans son dos. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et la vit, boudeuse près du Lare. Ginny vint se placer à côté d'Harry et Fabrizio prit la parole.

**« -Bon, les enfants, les Borgia ne nous apprécient pas. Faites attention à ce que vous dites et à vos gestes. Compris ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Allons-y. »**

Le petit groupe sortit du palais des Colonna sous le regard boudeur de Selena, une calèche dorée les attendait dehors. En grimpant à l'intérieur, Harry fit un signe de tête au jeune médecin, qui lui expliqua que sa sœur n'avait jamais eu le droit d'aller chez les Borgia. Et il y avait un autre qui semblait boudeur, Marco Antonio : le lare ne disait rien et son visage transparent était fermé. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, ça allait promettre si lui aussi faisait la tête...

La calèche se mit en route doucement. En chemin, Harry vit une seconde calèche faire le même trajet qu'eux, elle était quant à elle recouverte de cuivre. Après une quinzaine de minutes, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent devant le palais des Borgia. Tout était décoré avec des bougies blanches et des fleurs rouges. Le lare de la famille, Lucrezia, et un homme âgé, se tenaient sur le perron du palais. Ils saluaient leurs invités les uns après les autres. Quand la comtesse vit Harry, elle se dirigea vers lui, chose qui sembla surprendre l'homme avec qui elle était.

**« -Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Harry.**

**-Le plaisir est pour moi, madame la comtesse.**

**-Maintenant que Marco Antonio et Giovanni sont arrivés, la réunion peut avoir lieu.**

**-Nous vous suivons, très chère. »** susurra un troisième Lare, sortant de la calèche cuivre, alors que Marco Antonio opinait.

Les trois esprits partirent ensembles dans la direction opposée du palais. Fabrizio se racla la gorge avant de pousser les trois jeunes gens vers l'entrée du palais.

* pour simplifier les choses, je considère que le système monétaire des sorciers est similaire à nos euros, 5 000 galions valent donc ici 5 000 euros. Si vous vous souvenez de tous les pièces d'or qu'Harry avait à sa première visite chez les Gobelins (ce qui était déjà énorme), monsieur est très largement millionnaire. Mais comme vous le savez, Harry n'accorde pas d'importance à sa fortune... Chose qui aura pourtant son importance par la suite...


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le Borgia qui les accueillit était le grand-père, il faisait partie du Grand Conseil. Il serra poliment la main de Fabrizio puis celle de Marcantonio. Lorsque son regard noir se posa sur Harry et Ginny. Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de tendre la main vers le jeune anglais. Il déclara ensuite qu'il avait entendu beaucoup de bien du Survivant. Harry sourit poliment avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.

**« -Nous avons tous entendu parler d'Harry Potter, Juliano.**

**-Bonsoir, Alessandro. Soyez les bienvenus dans ma demeure. »**

Juiliano Borgia laissa ses invités entrer dans son palais. Le hall d'entrée était construit comme un patio antique, plusieurs parterres de fleurs y étaient installés autour d'un bassin. Une fois entrés, l'italien nommé Alessandro salua Fabrizio puis enlaça Marcantonio. Ce dernier sembla légèrement gêné puis le présenta comme son petit-ami. Alessandro faisait partie de la famille Sforza et était venu avec le Lare de sa famille, Giovanni. Ginny regarda le couple avec suspicion puis demanda comment ils pouvaient être ensembles alors que Marcantonio était le futur dirigeant de sa famille. Le jeune Colonna expliqua alors que Alessandro faisait partie d'une branche modeste de la famille Sforza et que la médecine sorcière pouvait offrir la possibilité aux couples homosexuels d'avoir des enfants naturellement.

**« -Ou il y a l'adoption. La communauté italienne est très ouverte.**

**-Et donc, vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?**

**-Trois ans. J'étudiais à l'université des Colonna. Cette année, j'ai pu bénéficier d'un nouveau système d'étude mis en place par le Conseil. Au lieu d'étudier le soin aux créatures magiques en cours, j'étudie auprès d'un soigneur-tuteur.**

**-Alessandro a soigné des bébés dragons cet été. Les autorités les ont saisis au mois de mai. »** expliqua fièrement Marcantonio.

**« -Marco, je pourrais te parler ? » **demanda précipitamment Harry en entraînant l'italien un peu plus loin.

Ils allèrent à l'écart. Harry lui demanda alors pourquoi il lui avait caché qu'il était homosexuel. L'italien rit doucement avant de lui dire que sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Après un instant, Marcantonio soupira. Il dit alors à Harry qu'il devait faire un choix rapidement. Puis il lui fit signe de regarder vers le bassin. Drago s'y tenait, en compagnie de son fiancé et d'une femme d'âge mûr. Accroché au bras d'Alfonso, Drago semblait tendu. Son regard acier fixait inlassablement l'eau calme. Marcantonio posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui chuchota qu'il trouvait Drago magnifique ce soir, dommage qu'il était fou amoureux d'Alessandro. Harry se détendit, l'italien avait raison : l'ancien serpentard était magnifique dans son costume haute-couture blanc et gris-acier. Un ange. Le blond leva les yeux, sentant qu'on l'observait. Profitant qu'Alfonso discutait avec la femme, Harry fit signe à Drago. Ce dernier lui sourit.

Après quelques minutes, Ginny et Alessandro les rejoignirent. La jeune fille remarqua alors la présence de l'ancien mangemort. Elle demanda brusquement ce qu'il fichait ici. Sentant son agressivité, ce fut Alessandro qui lui répondit en expliquant qu'il avait le droit d'être ici puisqu'il allait intégrer l'une des plus grandes familles d'Italie.

**« -Il est avec Alfonso, son fiancé, et la mère de ce dernier, Isabella Della Rovere.**

**-Tu veux dire Alfonso Della Rovere ? Le gardien de l'équipe italienne de Quidditch ?**

**-Oui, lui-même.**

**-Je suis une grande fan de ce gars ! C'est essentiellement grâce à lui que l'Italie a gagné la coupe du monde lors de la 421ème compétition.**

**-Oh, oui ! Il y a dix ans déjà...**

**-Dix ans ? Attendez, quel âge à Alfonso ? » **questionna Harry.

**« -Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque... il va vers ses vingt-sept.**

**-Vingt-sept ans ? Mais Drago n'en a que dix-neuf.**

**-Que veux-tu l'anglais, il les aime jeunes. »** déclara une voix derrière eux.

Le petit groupe se tourna, Cesare Borgia venait de faire son apparition. Harry le salua aussi respectueusement que possible, sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment agréable avec les Colonna. Marcantonio lui demanda ensuite où étaient les Lares. Il avait trouvé étrange que Lucrezia parte avec Marco Antonio et Giovanni. Le fantôme haussa les épaules puis expliqua calmement que les Lares se trouvaient hors de portée des mortels afin de parler. Harry comprit alors que Lucrezia avait accédé à sa demande, elle tentait de sauver Drago.

Harry lança un regard vers le bassin où se tenait quelques instants avant le sorcier blond. Les deux Della Rovere y étaient encore mais Drago s'était éloigné, il marchait lentement vers une porte. Harry s'excusa, prétextant une envie pressante puis alla le rejoindre. Il suivit Drago dans un couloir puis entra à sa suite dans une pièce sombre. Refermant magiquement la porte derrière lui, Harry ne vit pas Drago s'avancer dans sa direction. Le blond le gifla brusquement.

**« -Comment oses-tu te ramener avec elle?!**

**-Calmes-toi, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir.**

**-Tu ne savais pas ?!**

**-Non, elle a débarqué ce matin pendant que j'étais en cours. Elle tenait une lettre, c'était mon écriture mais je te jure que je ne l'ai jamais écrite. Je suis désolé...**

**-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je pensais que... enfin, c'est ta fiancée, au même titre qu'Alfonso est le mien. »** soupira Drago en se collant à un mur.

**« -Tu es magnifique.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu es magnifique dans ce costume. On dirait un ange.**

**-Vas-y rattrape toi.**

**-Je suis sincère, tu es vraiment très beau.**

**-Isabella pense la même chose...**

**-Et Alfonso ?**

**-Oh, lui ? Il ne cesse de dire que je vais bientôt porter son enfant...**

**-Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. »** souffla Harry en se rapprochant.

Il s'avança au point de se caler contre Drago. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais regarda longuement Harry, qui finit par approcher son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent timidement puis le baiser s'intensifia. C'était Harry qui menait la danse de leurs langues. Reprenant leur souffle, Harry fit courir ses mains contre le bassin et les hanches de Drago.

**« -Je pensais que tu allais me fuir après notre premier baiser.**

**-Ça m'a empêché de dormir...**

**-En bien ou en mal ?**

**-J'ai rêvé de choses cochonnes... mais des trucs hard.**

**-Le hard c'est le truc d'Alfonso... J'aimerais que ça soit toi...**

**-Et moi, j'aimerais être à sa place. » **affirma Harry, faisant sourire Drago.

**« -Je vais avoir du mal à me débarrasser d'Alfonso et de Ginny afin de te satisfaire.**

**-Je m'occupe de ta rivale.**

**-Tu serais capable de rompre avec elle ? »** s'étonna Drago.

**« -J'ai déjà rompu avec elle, avant la guerre. On s'était plus ou moins remis ensembles mais je ne ressens plus la même chose pour elle.**

**-Elle ne t'a pas manqué depuis que tu es ici.**

**-Elle est plus comme ma petite sœur.**

**-Si tu romps avec elle pour moi, elle t'en voudra.**

**-Il faut déjà que tes fiançailles soient rompues pour qu'on soit ensembles. » **à ses mots, Drago grimaça et repoussa doucement Harry.

**« -Autant cesser de rêver, Père ne ferait jamais cela et Alfonso ne me lâchera pas.**

**-Et si j'écrivais à ton père ?**

**-Pour lui dire quoi ? Que tu veux te marier avec moi ? Nous les anciens rivaux nous marier ? Tu es si mignon et romantique. Et si nos sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts ? Je suis attiré par toi, c'est sûr. Mais tu nous imagines mariés l'un à l'autre ?**

**-Pourquoi parles-tu de mariage ? On pourrait commencer comme n'importe quel couple, juste sortir ensembles, voir si ça marche.**

**-Sauf que Père exige un mariage. Et crois-moi, les divorces sont très mal vus parmi les sang-purs.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas un sang-pur. »** rétorqua Harry.

Mais le regard acier de Drago lui fit regretter ses mots. Lui était un sang-pur, il tenait à son éducations, les traditions étaient très importantes pour lui. Drago se déplaça dans la pièce alors que Harry s'excusait. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre dans le couloir.

**« -Drago, mon chéri ? Où vous cachez vous encore ?**

**-Isabella... » **souffla Drago en se tournant vers la porte, qui s'ouvrait doucement.

**« -Oh, vous êtes là, chéri. Et vous n'êtes pas seul ?**

**-Non, je discutais avec un ami, Harry Potter.**

**-Potter ? Le « Garçon-qui-a-survécut » ? » **demanda la femme en s'avançant.

**« -Lui-même, madame.**

**-Oh, une cousine anglaise m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. Un véritable héros pour la Grande-Bretagne... Vous avez étudiez avec Drago, c'est cela ?**

**-Oui, madame.**

**-Vous m'avez l'air d'être un gentil garçon... enfin. Drago, Alfonso vous cherchait.**

**-Je viens, Isabella. »**

Drago sortit de la pièce avec la mère de son fiancé. Harry les regarda s'en aller dans le couloir, c'était étrange comme Isabella avait l'air si douce, contrairement à son fils. Il rejoignit ensuite Ginny et Marcantonio autour du buffet. Ginny lui demanda ce qu'il l'avait retenu aussi longtemps. Il mentit alors en disant qu'une vieille dame et lui avaient eu une longue discussion sur strictement rien. Les vieilles personnes adoraient parler, non ?

Les Lares firent leur apparition un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Marcantonio rejoignit son double mortel et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le jeune italien sembla surprit mais ne dit rien. Alors que le bal commençait, Alfonso Della Rovere s'avança et fit tinter le cristal de son verre. Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui. Le joueur de Quidditch fit signe à son fiancé d'avancer, Drago obéit instantanément.

**« -Mes amis, j'aimerais profiter de cette soirée pour faire une annonce. Non que je souhaite faire ombrage à nos nobles hôtes, mais cette nouvelle me réjouit le cœur. Nous avons enfin décidé d'une date pour notre mariage. Drago sera totalement mien, le sept novembre ****prochain. »** annonça t-il alors que son fiancé le fixait étrangement, comme surpris.** « Tant de hâte me direz vous, mais nous avons décidé de cette date à cause d'un autre heureux événement : nous avons commencé le traitement pour que Drago porte l'héritier de la famille. »**

Drago s'anima alors et dit quelque chose que seul Alfonso du entendre. L'italien sourit en le tirant vers lui et murmura une réponse. L'ancien mangemort se glissa alors hors de l'étreinte de son fiancé et le gifla brusquement. Drago rugit, affirmant qu'Alfonso était complètement malade.

**« -Tu as osé me faire boire la potion sans me le dire ?! Tu es cinglé !**

**-Drago, je t'ordonne de te taire. »** siffla l'italien en l'attrapant par le poignet.

**« -Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Je refuse d'avoir un gosse avec un taré comme toi ! »**

Cette fois-ci, l'italien fit taire le jeune anglais en le giflant. Certaines personnes présentes en furent choquées mais personne ne bougea. Harry fit un pas en avant mais Ginny lui attrapa le bras afin de le retenir. Drago se massa la joue puis tourna des talons, affirmant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir l'italien. Ce dernier se précipita sur lui et le fit basculer au centre de la pièce. Tombé sur le ventre, Drago tenta de se relever mais Alfonso lui lança un sort qui lui arracha un cri affreux. Harry s'arracha alors de l'emprise de Ginny et sortit sa baguette. Mais il fut arrêté dans son geste par le fantôme de Ceasare. Sa main glacée tenait son bras alors que sa sœur s'avançait lentement, menaçante.

**« -Voyez-donc, Esprits et mortels, voyez-donc le comportement inadmissible de ce sorcier. Oser lever la main, terroriser un être sans défense.**

**-C'est une honte.**

**-C'est bien un della Rovere, toujours à ternir l'image du Grand Conseil... »** renchérit un vieux Lare, alors que le Lare de la famille d'Alfonso tentait de relativiser les choses.

**« -Sortez. Hors de ma demeure. Immédiatement ! »** ordonna la comtesse, faisant trembler les murs.

**« -Il est à moi ! Je fais ce que je veux de lui.**

**-Tu ne poseras plus jamais tes mains sur ce garçon. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord.**

**-Chassons-le de votre demeure, comtesse.**

**-Adamo, tu devrais avoir honte de ton garçon.**

**-Il est à moi. »** vociféra Alfonso en menaçant les Lares de sa baguette.

**« -Assez ! Tu viens de lui briser les os de la main. »** déclara soudainement sa mère, rappelant à tous sa présence.

Elle se tenait à côté de Drago, le visage attristé. La femme aida l'ancien mangemort à se relever. Ce dernier se tenait le bras, grimaçant de douleur. Isabella lança un regard noir vers son fils puis se tourna vers Fabrizio. Elle lui demanda si sa femme pouvait prendre soin de Drago. Celui-ci opina et alla près du jeune homme. Une fois Drago dans les bras rassurants du père de la famille Colonna, Isabella della Rovere marcha vers son fils puis lui attrapa l'oreille.

**« -Honte à moi d'avoir engendrer un monstre. Nous rentrons. Quand ton père apprendra ce que tu viens de faire... » **gronda t-elle en tirant son fils vers le patio.

Les deux della Rovere et leur Lare quittèrent le palais des Borgia alors que les autres Lares discutaient vivement sur ce qui venaient de se passer. Fabrizio, quant à lui, mena Drago vers  
Marco Antonio pour lui demander d'aller prévenir sa mère. Le jeune médecin transplana immédiatement. Alessandro se proposa spontanément pour amener le blond à l'hôpital, sa calèche était rapide et très stable sur les voies pavées. C'est ainsi que Drago quitta en compagnie du jeune Sforza le palais des Borgia. Harry le regarda s'en aller puis le Lare des Colonna les informa qu'il rentrait au palais et il disparut.

**« -Je pense que nous allons aussi partir. »** annonça Fabrizio. **« Je suis vraiment désolé de tout cela, Juliano.**

**-Allons, visiblement la faute revient aux della Rovere. La famille Borgia se souviendra de votre effort, la venue de Marcantonio nous a honoré.**

**-Bonne soirée, Juliano. Madame la comtesse. »** salua Fabrizio avant de mener Harry et Ginny hors du palais.

Le retour au palais Colonna se fit en silence. Le père des Colonna était songeur, Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami avait voulut intervenir mais n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Une fois dans le hall du palais, ils furent accueillis par Selena, en robe de chambre. Sur ordre de son père, elle mena la rouquine dans une chambre d'amis pour la nuit. Harry monta sans un mot dans sa chambre et se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se calmer. Voir Alfonso frapper Drago l'avait mit dans une rage folle.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MA AUDREY !

Et non, je ne veux pas ta mort, je t'aime trop pour cela


End file.
